Harry Potter A Year After the Great Battle
by daughter of lightning
Summary: It's been 1 year since the second Wizarding War ended and Harry is now the guardian of a metamorphing baby Teddy, working at Hogwarts and dating Ginny, the love of his life... Rated T for emotional content
1. Chapter 1- May 2, 1999

Chapter 1

May 2, 1999

It had been a year; one whole year since Lord Voldemort was killed. Since Fred was killed. Since Remus, Tonks, Colin, and so many more.

Harry was now working as the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at special request of the now Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Even though Harry was only eighteen (almost nineteen) years old and hadn't finished his education, he was still permitted to teach at the school. After all, he had more defense against the dark arts education than half-the-ministry put together! Next year, he would be joining the others who were training at the Ministry to become aurors, he would not need to train, not much. None of that mattered today; for Harry planned on journeying into Hogsmeade and apparating to some of the graves of those people he knew and was closest too, those who had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts.

First, he went to see Andromeda Tonks and his godson. Every weekend, Harry picked up Teddy and spent a few days with him; he had an arrangement worked out with both the headmistress, and with Teddy's grandmother so that he could do this. After spending a lifetime not having parents and not even knowing about his own godfather, he vowed that he would always be there for Teddy Lupin. When he got to the house, Andromeda came to the door, Teddy in tow, and greeted him.

"Hello Harry," she said, and Harry could tell that she had been crying, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asked back bending down to pick up the toddling youth scampering towards him. "Hey kiddo! And how are you doing today?"

"Hawey!" The little boy greeted his godfather. _Cute kid_, Harry thought _He doesn't even know what today is._

"Shall we be off then?" She asked, grabbing her traveling cloak off the stand by the door. Together, they walked down the lane to the small cemetery just outside of town. As they entered, Harry carrying Teddy, he waved his wand, and two small bouquets of flowers appeared out of thin air. Harry set down Teddy who instantly put his hand in the air to grab onto his godfather's. Harry got down so he was as close to Teddy's height as he could get. He looked him in the eye, and grabbed his hands; in each, he placed a bouquet and told him that they were going to put them on the ground where some very important people lay. Teddy looked back at Harry and stared into his emerald eyes clearly confused by what he was just told, and Harry chuckled. Of course, how could he expect a boy who was barely more than one to know what they were there for?

Andromeda, Harry, and Teddy walked towards the place where their loved ones lay. When they got to the tombstones, Harry knelt on the ground and waved his wand in the air, two wreaths now appeared in the air floating down on to the ground in front of each of the stones.

"Teddy, can you do me a favor, please? Can you put one of those down on top of the thing that I just put there?"

"Why?"

"Because that's how we show that we miss someone, by remembering them, and showing them respect, even when their gone." Again, Teddy got that glazed look on his face that clearly meant, 'I don't know why I'm doing this, or what you just said, but I'll do it, you've never steered me wrong before.' And, again, Harry grinned at him, and asked him to repeat what he did onto Remus' gravestone.

"Now," Harry said, "look at both of them," the boy did, "and say 'I love you' just like you do to me and your grandmother."

"I wuv you." And even though he didn't know why he was doing it, Harry could tell that somewhere inside of him, he knew that he was talking to his parents, and that one day, when he was old enough, he would be doing this on his own, and maybe even with his children.

After Teddy said the words, Harry looked up at Andromeda, the woman who had lost so much and still found the strength to raise a baby and face the fact everyday that her husband and daughter would not walk back through the front door. She had tears in her eyes, and when Teddy turned around to look up at her, they spilled over the edge; she bent down to pick up the child. She squeezed him close to her, putting all the affection that she felt towards those whom she had lost onto her grandchild. First she looked down and then up to the sky, when she whispered, "I miss you, so much." Then down to Teddy where she whispered, barely audible, "I love-" but she stopped, she became choked up and simply held him even tighter.

Even though Harry had lost his parents, godfather, mentor, and so many others, he could not possibly imagine the kind of pain that Andromeda was in. He had never truly lost the love of his life; Ginny was, after all, alive and well; and he had never lost a child. He thought, for a moment, what it would mean to him if something were ever to happen to Teddy; but he had to stop, that thought was too unbearable, and he refused to think about it. He could only watch the boy and think how different this experience would be when Teddy was old enough to know and realize what he had lost a year ago today.

Andromeda had slightly released her grip on her grandson and pulled him away to look at him again. In this sad mood, Teddy's hair had turned black. It often did that, changed with the mood that he perceived or felt. He reached his tiny hand up to Mrs. Tonks' face and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Be happy," he said.

This statement was so plain and simple that the two adults could not help but laugh through their sadness.

"You're right, we should be happy, shouldn't we Teddy? After all, today is not to mourn our loss, but to celebrate the life that they had, and the life that they made."

"Here-here!" Harry said mocking holding a glass in the air. Teddy turned around and, seeing that Harry was holding his hand in the air, held his up too. Then he reached out and made grabbing motions towards his godfather.

"Hawey! Hawey!" Harry reached out and Andromeda handed the boy off.

"You're going to visit the rest today?" She asked, still wiping her face.

"Yeah. I thought we would. I was going to go to the Weasley's at least. Bill and Fleur haven't seen Teddy that much, and Fleur really wants kids, so I thought they might like to see him and watch how crazy he is." He said with a grin at the last part. "Mrs. Weasley invited us for both lunch and dinner. Ginny was going to come in for a few hours, and Teddy really loves her. Ron and Hermione are also going to be there, and they haven't seen him in months, also, I haven't seen them much since I've been spending the weeks at Hogwarts and my weekends with this little monkey. Or, should I say: little wolf." He corrected himself, tickling Teddy's stomach and smiling broadly at him. No matter what was going on in his life, nothing cheered him up more than playing with his godson. Well, Harry thought, a moonlight walk with Ginny never hurt either.

"Alright, well, if you're going to make it on time you better be off. Were you planning on apperating, or flying?"

"I was going to apperate, if that's alright with you. I don't want to hurt Teddy or anything, so whichever you think would be better."

"I actually think that apperating might be safer, I know you're quite good at both dear, but I'm not so sure I like the idea of him making a long journey on a broom quite yet."

Teddy chimed in: "Pop!"

Harry laughed, "Apperating it is, sounds like that's what he wants as well." To be respectful, they walked to the gates of the cemetery before they apperated, where they bid good-bye to Andromeda and Harry promised to have him back to her by the following evening. As Andromeda walked away, Harry couldn't help but look back to where his father's friend lay, and then turned his head skyward. "Remus, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said. I'm so sorry that you'll never get to properly see your son grow up. I'm sorry that you had to loose your best friends. I'm sorry you didn't get the full and long life you deserved. I'm-" he broke off, feeling tears well up, but forced himself to continue on. "I'm sorry Tonks, you both didn't deserve to go, and certainly not like that. But I will promise you now, I will take care of Teddy," he said this strongly and with conviction as he pulled the subject of his promise closer to his chest, feeling more protective than he had ever felt, "and I will watch over him. I'll make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble, but most importantly, I'll do what you said. I'll make sure that he knows that you died making a better world, a safer world for him to grow up in. And that you both loved-love- him."

When he was finished, he turned his gaze down to Teddy, who looked up at him, and, with a tired look on his face, nuzzled it into the crook at Harry's neck. At that moment, Harry squeezed his godson closer to his chest, turned on the spot, and vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2- Second Home

Chapter 2

Second Home

With a _POP!_ Harry and Teddy appeared just outside of the Burrow's boundaries. Harry set Teddy down on the ground, and he instantly began running through the Weasley's unkempt grass, making large circles around his godfather. Harry tried, if not every weekend, then certainly every other weekend to come to the Burrow with Teddy. He was very fond Mrs. Weasley and loved tinkering with Mr. Weasley's collection of batteries. They also cared a lot for the boy and always insisted that they stay for at least two meals. Since spending his weekends with Teddy, Harry had begun carrying around a small bottle of essence of dittany for a good reason. One time, Harry's godson had been running through this very same patch of weeds and had slipped and scraped up both arms. Another, he had been jumping up and down on Harry's bed and had slipped and cut open his leg. Remembering this, he slid his hand into his pocket just to make sure it was still there. It was.

Teddy was energetic as ever, and continued running towards the door to the burrow when he called out to Harry: "Race!"

Harry began to jog; he was going to let Teddy win; but the boy was really sharp and could tell when Harry didn't try. With energy, Teddy's hair had turned brightest green-yellow. As the two boys ran through the yard, Teddy ran up the steps and burst through the door.

Harry shouted behind him "Teddy, no! That's rude. You should wait outside!" But it was too late; he ran up behind the boy and swooped him up into his arms. "You little wolfy." Harry said lovingly.

"Harry, dear. Oh, and you've brought little Teddy Lupin I see. When he heard the loving voice, he looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley there with her arms outstretched to envelope the two in her warm hug. Harry went, and allowed her to wrap her arms around, and then has she let go, Harry handed Teddy off to her so she could bestow some of her love onto him.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, he just ran. I tried to stop him."

"Oh Harry, dear. Don't worry about it! It's so lovely to have a child running through this house again. It's been ages! Well, how old are Ron and Ginny? Nineteen and seventeen, it's been that many years. I can't believe it myself. It feels like just yesterday that Bill was born, then Charlie, then Percy, then-" But she broke off, Harry knew that she was about to say the twin's names. That couldn't be easy. For she, like Andromeda, had lost a child. "I can't wait until Bill and Fleur have children! Of course, they're the only ones old enough, or even married." She said, clearly implying something about her youngest child. But Teddy could sense the sorrow and his hair began fading to a soft blue. Mrs. Weasley, who had seen this happen a dozen times, didn't even react to the shift.

"Is Fleur pregnant than?" Harry asked, amazement and excitement showing through his face, Ginny hadn't even mentioned anything to him.

"Oh goodness no, no. Not yet at any rate, but they really want kids you know. They've already got names and nursery colors picked out. I wouldn't be surprised if they're pregnant within the year."

Teddy looked up at Harry, only to see the latter giving him a fake-stern look. The effect was somewhat ruined by the corners of the godfather's mouth slightly twitching upwards. But Teddy still looked mildly offended as he continued to stare into Harry's face.

"Tell Mrs. Weasley that you're sorry."

"Sowey?" He said, clearly confused.

"Sorry for rudely running into her house and opening the door without knocking. Its okay, you can just say 'sorry.'"

"Sowey miss weezey."

"It's okay deary," she said patting his back and tickling under his chin, "Harry, don't be hard on him, especially not today." And as she said this, she trailed off, and Harry could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley-" but he was interrupted by Ron shouting:

"Harry! You're here!" Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a look that he hoped conveyed how sorry he was for the loss of her son. She nodded and gave him a small smile, which he took as a good sign. "Hermione, come down! Harry's here!"

"You're not living here? Are you?"

"Nah, we've gotten a small flat in London, but we decided, under the circumstances, that we'd come and spend the weekend with Mum and Dad. Bill and Fleur; Charlie and his girlfriend, Sarah; Percy and his fiancée, Audrey; and George and Angelina are on their way here too," Ron said, ticking them off on his fingers as he went.

Teddy had only seen Ron and Hermione a few times, and certainly not enough to really recognize their faces. Harry and Teddy came around so often to the Weasley's; he was able to recognize Molly and Arthur. He took well to new people, (he even took well to Kreacher, which was brilliant thought Harry because it turned out that Kreacher was great with kids!) but he insisted on being with Harry any time he met them. Because he was now nervous about Ron, Teddy had turned his entire face into a near perfect replica of Harry's. He had untidy jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes. The only thing missing was a lightning bold shaped scar on his forehead. But both of their hair was long enough to cover it.

"Wow," Ron said in amazement. "Creepy."

"Yeah, it is, just a bit." Harry said looking into a younger-looking version of him.

Hermione came down the stairs and stopped just short of the little grouping in the kitchen and did a double take at the two _Harrys_ standing there.

"Harry, what the-?" She trailed off, unable to think of any words to describe the sight before her.

"Hey Hermione, oh this, right: He's a metamorphmargus, just like his mum, and, well, because he hasn't really seen you and Ron that much, he doesn't remember you. Whenever he meets new people he changes the way that he looks. Usually he makes himself look like me. I'm not quite sure why. I think it's because I'm around him most, except for Andromeda of course, and he feel safe looking like me. I also think it's because he can tell that you lot like me, (at least I hope you do) and he thinks that if he looks like me, than you'll like him too. He's a bright kid," Harry added affectionately.

"Pratt." Ron aimed sarcastically at Harry.

"Wow Harry, you really get him. And of course we like you, how could you even say something like that? Well, I'd like to see what he really looks like." Hermione said looking to the miniature-Harry. Now addressing him, she said, "Hello Teddy," at this Teddy looked up at Harry who nodded reassuringly, "I'm you're Auntie Hermione, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm a good friend of Harry's. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to see what you really look like." She finished with a kind smile at the boy.

Teddy looked back up at Harry. "It's okay Teddy, you can look like yourself. I promise, they won't hurt you, or me." At the sound of Harry's calming, steady voice, Teddy started morphing back into himself. He face changed, his eyes went back to their deep, chocolate brown, and his hair changed to auburn.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's so cute, and he's gotten so big! Can I hold him?" Ron and Harry both laughed at her sudden burst of joy.

Fighting through his laughter, Harry said "It's not my choice Hermione, ask him."

"What-? I-. Ask him? Harry, he's only thirteen months old. Well, okay then." she faltered under the exasperated look he gave her. "Umm—Alright—Umm. Teddy, could I hold you, please?" Again, Teddy looked up at Harry. Who again nodded and smiled reassuringly and handed Teddy to Hermione where at first he looked a little taken aback, and shocked that Harry would just hand him off to someone. But after about a minute he looked fine. She began to rock him and slowly, his eyes began to close, and he looked very peaceful in her arms. Ron looked at her as though he could not see anything else, like a sight he had never seen before, and would only get one chance to take all that was in front of him in.

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room, and as she left they heard her stifle a sob. "Lunch-" she paused in the doorway. "Lunch will be ready in half-an-hour."

Hermione handed Teddy, who was now sleeping soundly, back to Harry, and together the three of them climbed the stairs up to Ron's attic bedroom. Harry paused on the landing where Ginny's bedroom door was open. He looked into her room and out her window. It seemed like a millennia ago when they had stood there kissing in her sunlit room on his seventeenth birthday. Now, things were different. Her brother had died, now he was her teacher, they were raising a child. Things had changed so much since that first day that Harry saw Ginny at King's Cross Station. During the school week, they couldn't be seen together. But on those Hogsmead weekends, when they could get time away together, and on holidays, they spent every moment together. Teddy loved Ginny, and in turn, she cared very much for him.

"Oy! Are you coming?" Came Ron's voice from a few flights up. Unconsciously, Harry looked down to make sure that Teddy was still sleeping. He was fine; in Harry's arms Teddy rolled a little to curl more into Harry's chest.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, he answered, "Yeah, sorry, I'm on my way." Sitting up in Ron's room it felt just like the old days. But once again, things were different now; they were no longer plotting for future adventures, but regaling old ones and catching up on what had happened in this lost time. Ron and Hermione were living together in London—which Mrs. Weasley severely disapproved of—and were both working at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was a godfather, but he felt like so much more. Ginny was almost done school, and when she was, Harry was planning on leaving and getting a house. Fred was dead. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore was dead. Hedwig was dead. Lupin was dead. Tonks was dead. Things were, after all, very different. But some good had come out of all the mess. Ron and Hermione had fallen in love, and Harry couldn't be happier for them. Harry now had a beautiful girlfriend, and an adorable godson whom he loved very much and tried to spend as much time with as possible. Again, Ron and Hermione talking pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Harry tucked Teddy into the old camp bed that he himself used to sleep on when he would stay at the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione told him all about their apartment, and Bill and Fleur's house and redecoration, and about how George got together with Harry's old quiditch captain, and Percy was now engaged to Audry, and how Charlie had taken over the dragon operation that he worked for in Romania along with the owner's daughter, Sarah. Harry, in turn, filled them in all about the on goings at Hogwarts, and Ginny and Luna, and how Teddy and Andromeda were doing and how Neville had come up to the school once to interview for professor Sprout's assistant. It was all day-to-day things, but it kept the conversations away from what they were all trying to avoid thinking about: May 2, 1998.

Behind him, Harry could hear Teddy rolling around on the camp bed, and without thinking, he got up, walked over to him, and began rubbing his back to get him to fall back to sleep.

"Harry, you've really turned into a parent, haven't you?" Hermione said impressed.

"Not really, I only get to see him on the weekends. I wish I could see him more, but McGonagall really needs someone right now, she's working on finding someone for next year, but it's hard. You know? But you should see Ginny with him. She's brilliant! Teddy never even changed the first time he met her. It's amazing; I've never seen him take to someone the way he does with her. She's going to make a great-"

"Don't say it!" Ron said, a little louder than necessary.

"Ron." Hermione reprimanded, "Shhh... You'll wake him." She said in hushed tones pointing at Teddy.

"Don't say what?" Harry said with a slight smirk.

"You know exactly what. That's my sister you're still talking about. My baby sister! I don't want to think about her—. About you—. About you and her—. About—" but he couldn't finish plainly too disgusted about the thought of his baby sister and best friend raising a child together.

"Mother." Hermione said complacently.

"You really had to say it, didn't you?" Ron said with a slightly disgruntled, slightly amused look on his face.

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

Hermione glanced at the sleeping baby. "Harry, what do we do with him?"

In his sleep, Teddy's hair had turned a deep midnight blue, like it always did when he had sweet dreams. Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's words from his third year at Hogwarts, "_Let him sleep, for in our dreams we enter a world completely our own." _"We'll leave him up here, he should be fine. He'll call me when he wakes up. Not to worry." Harry said getting up and tucking him in more securely. He pointed his wand at the bed and whispered "_Protego_," as he got up and walked towards the door where the other two followed him.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Two reasons: 1. So he doesn't fall off the bed, and 2. One time I left him in his bed in his room and someone, an ex-deatheater, I think, broke into the house and into his room. It was one of the scariest things of my life, and I was able to get the deatheater out and all, but unfortunately for Teddy, I am still Harry Potter, and that is a death eater specialty: go after those whom I love. It worked when I was twelve, why should it stop working now." Harry remembered rushing into the Chamber of Secrets and seeing Ginny lying on the ground, presumably dead, and about how much it had terrified him then to see her life threatened. If anything, his protective nature had grown one hundred-fold. Even with all that Harry had been through, seeing his godson being threatened like that scared him possibly more than he had ever been scared in his life. He saw the look on Hermione's face when Harry had mentioned almost losing someone he loved when he was twelve. She knew who all had been hurt that year, his best friend, and the girl who would grow up to be his girlfriend.

"That is scary," was all that Hermione could say.

"This is really creepy mate, seeing you all fatherly-like and all."

"I know. But it all just sort of fell into place, it just feels natural to me. I never really have to think when I'm with him."

"How was it this morning?" Hermione asked, with a little too much understanding in her voice.

"It was fine. Andromeda got choked up. After she left, I did too. He doesn't really know what's going on, but he will one day. He will, one day," Harry repeated, more softly this time, falling silent and gathering his thoughts. "And I think he'll really appreciate that he's been going there since he was a kid. It was sad though. I miss Remus. I hate that we fought so shortly before—you know."

"Well, you're all grown up now aren't you Harry?"

"What about you guys! You sound like you're pretty grown up yourselves. Hermione, you working at in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ron training to become an auror." After lunch and just before dinner, they were all planning on going to the cemetery where Fred was buried. After the Second Wizarding War had ended, May 2nd had become an official school holiday, so Ginny was going to come in by floo powder just for a few days to go to the grave and see where Fred lay.

They went downstairs only to see Mrs. Weasley wiping her face again with a dishrag and setting the food out on the table.


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)- The Weasley Family

A few minutes after Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had finished their lunches; Mrs. Weasley got up to work on the laundry. She walked through the family room where Ginny had just come in through the grate with a swoosh. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny greeting each other and catching up a bit.

"Oh. Is Harry here already?" She asked her mother, seeing his traveling cloak on the rack by the door.

"Oh yes dear, he's in the kitchen."

"Teddy too?"

"Yes, yes, he up in Ron's old room taking a nap; be sure not to wake him."

Mrs. Weasley walked off to continue doing the laundry and Ginny walked into the kitchen. She looked beautiful as always, with her fiery red hair pulled back in a long plait, and her hazel eyes fixed on Harry. She walked over and planted a sweet soft kiss right on his lips. Ron averted his eyes, making fake vomiting motions so only Hermione could see.

"Hello Harry," Ginny greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said brightly. Ginny and Hermione had always gotten on quite well, in-fact, were it not for Hermione, Ginny and Harry probably would have never gotten together, for she was the one who convinced Ginny to actually speak around Harry.

"Hey Hermione. Ron," she said with a warm smile to each of them as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and sat on his lap sideways.

"Must you do that in front of me?" Ron asked with a half-exasperated, half-disgusted tone of voice.

"You filthy hypocrite!" Ginny screamed annoyed, it was exactly the same name she had called him two years ago. "Who was the one thrashing around with Lav-Lav in the common room? And that was in front of the whole of Gryffindor!" But Harry knew, even if he didn't, he knew how much pleasure Ginny got out of flaunting her relationship with her other brother's best friend in front of him.

"That was two years ago!" Ron shouted back.

A baby's cry broke simply added to the tension surrounding Ron and his sister. Teddy continued to wail from the upstairs bedroom, clearly awakened by their bickering.

"Good job Ron," Ginny said vindictively, "Now you've woken up the baby!" And Ginny slid off Harry's lap and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room.

"Where are you lot going?" asked Ron.

Hermione put her face in her hands and shook her head, "Honestly Ron, sometimes you can be so thick. Where do you think they're going? There's a baby crying."

"Oh, right."

Ginny lead the way up to the attic, but once they got on the top landing, Harry turned around and took the lead into the bedroom. Ginny waited in the doorway and Harry walked over to his godson. He lifted the protective shield he had cast around Teddy and went to sit on his bed.

"Someone's here to see you Teddy."

Teddy rolled around onto his back and looked up at Harry, "Hawey," he greeted with a wide smile, as he did so, his hair began morphing from midnight blue to his natural auburn. As Ginny walked in the room over towards her two favorite boys, Teddy sat up knuckling his tired eyes and looking at her. Both sets of eyes were transfixed of the youngest Weasley, they both loved her very much, but in very different ways.

When she reached the bed, she kneeled down so she was at eye-level with the child and said, "Hello Teddy."

"Ginny!" Teddy yelled and threw his little arms around her neck to give her a huge hug. She returned the favor, scooping him up in her arms and swinging him around the room. Harry looked in amazement, how could she, a seventeen-year-old girl, the baby of a family herself, be so good with Teddy. It was astonishing.

"You're brilliant with him," Harry said, trying to wipe the sappy look from his face and moving across the room to kiss her sweetly on her forehead.

"Nothing, besides you of course, makes me feel better than seeing his smile. It's so warm, like nothing could ever go wrong. It makes me feel safe to watch over him, like we're protecting our own innocence, by protecting his."

"Yeah," Harry said leaning back against the wall, "I know what you mean. Like, by just keeping him safe, we're keeping ourselves safe too. But you know what Dumbledore would call that-"

"Love." She finished his statement. The memory of everything the greatest wizard of all time had done for him, had taught him, came crashing down around Harry, and for a moment, he was lost in his memories.

"Wuv!" Teddy chimed in, pulling his godfather away from the past, and into the present.

"Yes, I love you Teddy," she said warmly, "And I love you too Harry." Said the two statements differently. Both were statements of affection, they were practically the same verbatim, only the names and tones were different. When she addressed Teddy, she spoke with a voice that reminded Harry of the way that Mrs. Weasley gave her love to her children. But when she told her feelings to Harry, he felt it, her love. When she told him she loved him, he could see almost tangibly feel their memories together. He saw the Black Lake at Hogwarts reflecting the moon, he saw stolen kisses in secret passageways, he saw them sitting in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room two years ago, what he saw when Ginny told him how she felt, he saw nothing more or less than love, embodied in her perfect form.

"I love you too," He said so softly and wrapped them both in a hug, and he kissed the top of Teddy's head, then Ginny's lips. After a minute of standing there in a hug, feeling more like a family than he had ever felt, Harry pulled away and suggested that they go downstairs and get Teddy some food, at which point his hair instantly changed from auburn to that bright yellow-green.

Giggling they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Ginny carrying Teddy, and Harry's hand on the small of her back. When they entered, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it, a high-chair seat appeared out of no where and landed softly right next to Hermione. Ginny set Teddy down in the chair and walked over to the stove. Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Oh my, I've forgotten, would you like me to get Teddy some food?"

"No, that's okay Mum, I've got it," said Ginny.

"You?" Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley all said, looking at her bewildered. Ginny smirked, and pointed her wand at the bowl of fruit where a banana, and a small vine of grapes began peeling and cutting themselves.

She looked over at Harry, "Can you get the..." she trailed off, but he knew what she meant. Harry pointed his wand at his rucksack by the stairs and a small cup, and rubber silverware came flying out of it and landed neatly on the counter where Ginny was working. She pointed her wand at the bowl and motioned for it to go over to the fruit, which it did. The now cut bananas and grapes settled in the bowl. Ginny then got out a small plate from the cabinet and pointed her wand at the stove where some of the spaghetti noodles that Mrs. Weasley had made for lunch went onto the plate that Ginny was holding. She then pointed at a drawer where a fork and knife came out and began slicing the noodles into pieces where Teddy wouldn't choke. Harry, who had seen her do this before, poked the cup with his wand and filled it with milk, then placed the fruit, silverware, and milk on the tray attached to Teddy's highchair. Once the noodles were small enough, Ginny put the fork and knife in the sink and set the plate down in front of the baby.

Once they were sure that Teddy had everything he needed, Ginny remembered to get his bib and place it around his neck, they both look up to see Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the pair of them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said in amazement, "Where, I should say, when did you learn to do all of that?"

"Hermione got me a book for my birthday, it's come in handy actually. _1000 Charms for the Modern Witch. _It has everything in there from love potions to getting rid of stains, to making dinner. It's brilliant!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, I love my copy."

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I love her copy too, she makes the best steaks, Hermione does." Harry chuckled under his breath.

"Well Ginny, I'm so proud of you. You're really growing up quite nicely."

"Thanks Mum. I was just telling Harry last weekend when we were at the house—"

"The house?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Ginny paused in the middle of picking Teddy out of his seat.

Ginny gave Harry an _oopsie_ look, and set Teddy—who now had a disgruntled look on his face, and whose hair was slowly turning red—back down in his chair "Yeah, you know, Grimwald Place. We've fixed it up. Actually, Hermione's book really came in handy there too. Instead of trying to get things off the walls, we've covered them. Kreacher's a great help too! It wasn't easy, but he convinced Mrs. Black to stop screaming. Every time she opened her mouth the baby started crying, which of course, woke up all the other portraits. So, we hung up one of Regulus' next to her's so they could talk. Kreacher was really the one who convinced her to stop though. He reminded her that the baby still had Black blood, and should get the right to live in the house, and sleep there. It's wonderful, and Teddy's room is so cute."

Mrs. Weasley was not going to be taken away from her original meaning, "Yes, but Ginny, what were _you_ doing at Grimwald place?"

"Helping Harry of course."

Harry jumped in, "Sirius left me the house when he died, and I thought it was as good of place as any to stay with Teddy when I'm with him. That way, we can have a place to ourselves. Ginny's right too, Kreacher's brilliant! He's great with kids, and Teddy has a good time playing with him, and he makes fantastic food, nothing compared to yours, but good all the same."

"Yes, but Ginny, I'll ask again, what are _you_ doing there? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts during the day _and_ the _night_."

"Mum, I don't _sleep_ there! I come in by floo powder from Professor McGonagall's office in the morning on Saturdays, and leave that night." That was a flat out lie, Harry thought. In truth, Ginny came in on Saturday mornings by floo powder, but she didn't leave until Sundays, with Harry. Together, they would go drop Teddy off at Andromeda's house then go for a butter-beer in the Three Broomsticks, and have a few hours to themselves. Then they would walk back into the school. Harry thought back to the weekend they had finished renovating the house…


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)- The Weasley Family

_They had put Teddy into his crib with the protective charm around him to keep him safe and the wind-charms playing a calming song. They said goodnight and went down into the kitchen. They had sat by the fire for hours, talking and catching up, and kissing. When Ginny was falling asleep lying on Harry's lap, he suggested that they go to bed. "You're old bedroom's all made up, but there are a few of them. You can stay wherever you like."_

_Together, they got up and walked up the stairs. Just for good measure, they had looked in on Teddy, to make sure he was still snoozing soundly. They kept climbing and once they got to the bedroom where Ginny and Hermione had stayed nearly four years ago, they kissed and bade goodnight. Harry kept climbing up to Sirius' room, which he had turned into his own; but he couldn't sleep. After about an hour, there was a soft "Harry," and he turned around to see the outline of his gorgeous girlfriend standing in his doorway. "I can't sleep," he said just as softly as she had. She padded around to the other side of his bed._

_"Neither can I," she pulled the covers back to find him laying there in his pajama pants, one arm draped over the other pillow and the other held up, keeping the blankets from collapsing. Ginny climbed into the bed and laid her head on his arm. He let the covers fall over them, and she slid closer to him. With a soft, and gentle kiss, Harry whispered, "I love you," to her for the first time._

_And for the first time, she whispered, "I love you too." They quickly fell asleep, and woke the next morning barely having moved, if anything, they had gotten closer to each other._

All three of them, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, looked at Harry and Ginny with looks that clearly said that they didn't believe them, but they dropped the subject—for now.

Harry could tell that everyone was trying to avoid the subject of what had happened to their family a year ago, Fred. When Teddy was done eating and Ginny had cleared his place and cleaned the dishes, Mrs. Weasley said, "The rest should be here in about twenty minutes, then-" tears filled her eyes, "Then we'll be off." She left the room carrying a basket of freshly laundered clothing and went to go put it away, but they could hear her sobbing in the next room.

When she saw her mother's eyes fill up, Ginny began to softly cry. The tears fell silently but quickly from her face, and Teddy looked from her to Harry with a very confused look on his face. As he did so, his hair began to change to the pale blue. Harry walked over to Ginny and held her to him, she did not hug him back; instead, she pulled her arms up and held them to her chest as she pushed her face deeper into Harry's chest. Harry could feel her tears soak his shirt, and it made him incredibly sad to know how badly this hurt her.

Hermione was also crying, and Ron had tears in his eyes. Hermione had leaned into Ron and he had one arm around her back pulling her towards him, and the other stroking her hair. They heard a faint _POP_ outside the door which made all of them turn. Harry and Ginny both became stiff; he let go of her and slid his hand into his pocket where he kept his wand, carefully wrapping his fingers around the handle.

Ginny went to Teddy and lifted him out of his chair; she held him, one hand under his backside, and the other behind his head, and went to go stand slightly behind Harry. Hermione looked at them a little bit confused; but a second later George walked in with a very familiar girl in tow.

Harry released the handle of his wand and went to go shake George's hand. At the same time, Ginny shifted Teddy so that he was sitting on her hip. They both looked and felt more relaxed. Not a month ago, Harry and Ginny had run into some of Voldemort's old supporters. From then on they had taken to being very cautious when doorbells rang, but especially when they didn't.

"George, how are you?" Harry asked as the two clasped hands. "As good as can be expected, I guess." George answered.

"Hello Angelina," Hermione said brightly getting up from her own chair, and going to greet George's girlfriend.

"Hi Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Harry. And? Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked stumped.

"Err—Harry," George said, "Why are there two of you? And why is one of you a midget?"

"Oh that, that's Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son."

"Wait, Harry. You're saying that he's Professor Lupin's son?" asked Angelina Johnson.

"Why the hell does he look like you?"

"Yeah, he is. When he meets new people, or people that he's too young to have remember having met, he turns to look like me. We've got a couple theories as to why that is. But it's not really worth explaining, I've got a feeling that I'll have to do it quite a bit today, so I'll just do it all at once later, if you don't mind."

"Nah, of course I don't. I think it's brilliant! Does he do that often?"

Ginny answered this one, "Well, he changes his hair quite a bit, to match either his mood, or the mood that he perceives around him. For example, if he feels that people are sad, his hair goes to a very pale, light blue. If they're just flat out balling and mildly depressed, or he is sad, he'll change it to black. When he's excited and hyper it's a very vibrant yellow-green. When he's mad it turns to flaming red."

"His natural hair is brown," Harry said to George, but then to Ginny he added "Get him proper, would you? Teddy, it's okay, you've met George before." After a few words from Ginny, Teddy changed back into himself.

"Thank you Teddy," Harry said. "How are you doing Angelina?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank-you Harry. And how is little Teddy?"

"Good, great actually."

"Harry, did you go this morning?" It was Ginny, referring to his trip to the cemetery where Remus and Tonks were buried.

"Yeah, we did," Harry said taking Teddy from Ginny.

"How'd that go?" She asked.

"It was fine, you know, he doesn't know what's going on, he can only tell that people are sad, but he has no idea why. Andromeda was in tears. I was close. But, overall, it was just sad." Harry looked up at George; he still hadn't forgotten that today was the one-year anniversary of George's twin brother's death. There were more fait _pops!_ coming from outside the Burrow. Hermione got up to get the door, this time she was followed by Bill and Fleur.


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 3)- The Weasley Family

"Bill, Fleur!" Hermione greeted each of them with a hug, "You look amazing," she said to Fleur, who smiled.

"Zank your Ermione. Ah, and leetle Teddy. 'Ow iz 'e?" Fleur had the most beautiful French accent that any of them had ever heard. Her grandmother was a veela, and Fleur looked every bit as stunning as the veelas did, if not more radiant than ever.

Ginny walked by Harry sweeping Teddy from his arms and walking over to give her eldest brother and sister-in-law hugs. "He's great. His words are really coming in, and running and beginning to control his metamorphing."

Harry shook Bill's hand, "It's weird seeing my baby sister all grown up like this, she's barely of age, and all she can talk about is her boyfriends godson."

"That's what I said!" Shouted Ron from the kitchen.

"How are you Harry?" Bill said.

"I'm fine, busy, really busy. What about you? Still Curse Breaking?"

"We're great, I'm still working, but Fleur's not. She hasn't really been keen on the idea of working with goblins after Griphook stayed with us." Harry gave Bill a look that clearly said: Sorry about that. "Don't worry. She's already been trying different wall colors and everything for the nursery. She's not even pregnant!" He added indignantly. "She's gotten that damned book _1000 Magical Ways for Wives_ or whatever the hell it's called."

Ron came over to the two, "_1000 Charms for the Modern Witch_, yeah, Hermione and Ginny have both gotten a copy as well."

George also chimed in on their conversation, "Is that that mental book that tells witches all this stuff to redecorate the house? Yeah, Angelina's picked herself up one too!"

"What's with these women?" Asked Ron.

A few feet over, the girls were cooing over Teddy Lupin. " 'E eez so ah-dorable," Fleur said as she fawned over him. Teddy took well to people complementing him. Harry glanced over and saw a wide grin spread across the little boy's face.

"I know, he is just the cutest thing you've ever scene, isn't he?" cooed Hermione.

"I haven't seen him that much, actually, not at all since Christmas-time. He's grown so big since then!" Exclaimed Angelina tickling Teddy under his chin.

"Yes, he is adorable, he's such a good boy too, aren't you Teddy?" Said Ginny.

"Good boy!" Teddy repeated. They all turned, as there were a few more _pops!_ out in the yard. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Sarah, Percy, and Audry came walking through the door seconds later. Teddy, who had seen Mr. Weasley almost as much as his wife, didn't feel the need to change his appearance. Mrs. Weasley came out into the kitchen at the same time as the newcomers came in. After some greetings, they all grabbed their traveling cloaks from the various locations around the house. Ron and Hermione got theirs from upstairs; Ginny from by the fireplace; Harry and Teddy from their rucksack; Mrs. Weasley from her bedroom; George, Verity, Bill, and Fleur from the rack near the door; Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Sarah, Percy and Penelope already had their cloaks on.

"It's about a thirty minute walk," said Mr. Weasley from the door. For the first five minutes, Teddy held his hand but became tired quickly. By the time they had gotten to the graveyard, Teddy had been held by almost everyone there, except Harry and Ginny who could hold him any time.


	6. Chapter 3 (Part 4)- The Weasley Family

When they got to the cemetery Mrs. Weasley broke down and began crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and George knelt down next to the gravestone. He pulled a small photograph from the inside pocket of this cloak and tapped it with his wand, "_Impervio,_" he then held it down at the bottom corner of the stone and placed a permanent sticking charm on it. George stepped back and held Angelina very close to him. Everyone had tears in their eyes, all the women were crying, and Teddy's hair had turned black. As he looked closer, Harry saw which photo George had attached to his twin brother's grave; it was from the opening day of their store Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, the two red-headed boys were laughing and looking back at the store front. Ginny walked over to where Harry stood towards the back of the little crowd, wrapped her arms around his waste, and pressed her face into his chest. Harry, keeping one eye on his godson, turned so her whole body was inside his cloak and enveloped her in a comforting hug; he had one hand around her back and the other stroking her long red hair. Harry kept an eye on Teddy, who had gone over to Hermione and stuck his arms in the air, asking to be lifted into her arms. She obliged, picking up the child and squeezing him close to her chest; he looked so peaceful in her arms. Looking over Ginny's head, Harry saw the look on Ron's face as Hermione cradled her best friend's godson in her arms. The look was somewhat reminiscent of the one he gave her when she walked into the Yule ball with Viktor Krum and of the one he gave her when she walked out into the markee at Bill and Fluer's wedding. It was a look of astonishment mixed with confusion, as though he was in the process of making a decision, and seeing Hermione with Teddy had somehow made up his mind for him. Harry could see it in his face that Ron felt nothing more or less than absolute love for the girl he'd spent his school years with.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and waved it in the air, "_F-f-f-flora_." A bouquet of brightly colored carnations appeared and settled itself infront of Fred's grave. At once, everyone there pulled out their wands and mimicked her movement and spell. Teddy looked at Harry who waved his wand and a small yellow rose appeared; he handed the rose to Teddy. George and Angelina couldn't take it much more. They both broke down and were on the ground again. Angelina had been one of Fred's very best friends, and did not like seeing his grave, or his twin brother crying.

"You can let him down Hermione." She did so, and the young boy toddled over to where George knelt, lay the flower down, and wrapped his arms around George's, leaning his head on George. Everyone looked on curiously as Teddy held on to the grieving brother. George himself turned slightly and looked at the boy, then up to Harry who responded to George's look of mingled curiosity and surprise with his own. George patted the child's hair, which slowly turned back to auburn.

Ginny walked over to her brother and knelt down next to him; "George," she began, but had to pause for a solid thirty seconds, "I—I miss him too."

It took George a minute to gather his thoughts and respond. But when he did, it was scary. He began speaking in barely more than a whisper, "He laughed." He paused for another minute, and then anger broke through the sorrow, "He was laughing! Percy said he was laughing! How can you die if you're happy?"

Ginny had tears flowing down her face again, and she looked her brother full in the face and softly said, "I don't know."

"It's not fair!" George shouted, and Ginny pulled Teddy off his arm, handing him back to Harry.

"I know it's not fair, I miss him too. We all do," she became too sad to finish comforting her brother and resolved to rub his back.

Percy walked closer and knelt across the stone from George. "I'm sorry. If I had just—"

"Don't say that," came Mr. Weasley's voice. "It's not you're fault Perce, it's no one but the death eater's faults." Angelina began rubbing George's back, and Ginny stood up to go stand by her mother. Molly Weasley's face was puffy and blotchy as she embraced her daughter and allowed her to continue to cry on her shoulder.

"George—" she began, but was cut off by her son.

"Don't try to comfort me any more! It won't work. Can you bring him back? Can any of you?" He asked shouting and standing up and Angelina fell backwards in shock. "No! I didn't think so. You can't do anything! I know you all miss him. He was your brother or son, but he wasn't your twin, you're best mate, you're other half. I fee like half of me is missing, like I'll never be whole again. Most of the time I feel like l feel like a dementor is standing right next to me, slowly sucking my soul, day-in and day-out. You don't have to remember him every day."

"But we do," it was Bill this time who tried calming his younger brother. His voice was steady and he met George's angry eyes, "We do see him, we feel that he's gone, we miss him, every second of every day. George, _you are not alone_."

"I never said," but he trailed off, ashamed by his outburst.

Now Charlie added to the comforting, "It's alright, we understand," his voice every bit as steady as his elder brother's, "Don't think about it."

"Half our family's been attacked by the dark arts, why Fred? Ginny was possessed by Riddle, his snake attacked Dad, Ron was poisoned, Bill was bitten half-to-death by Greyback. Why did Fred die? It's not fair!" Under his breath, Harry could hear George repeating, "It's not fair, it's not fair."

But Harry understood. Even if none of the other's did, Harry did. He had lost his father and friend, watched his mother and godfather and greatest protector all die in efforts to save him. He understood. _It was different_, Harry thought, _to watch someone you love die, as apposed to knowing that they're dead_. Both difficult, both incredibly hard, but in different ways.Part of him thought that not seeing someone disappear from your life was harder. If you never saw them leave, you never really knew that they were gone. That they would never hug you again, never laugh, never write you a letter, never again would they tell you how much they love you.

Some part of George must have known what Harry was thinking because he looked up at Harry pleadingly, and then he asked in barely a whisper, "Does it get better? Easier? With time?"

Harry, still holding Teddy, walked over to where George still knelt and got down next to him. "It does, a little bit. After Sirius died, it took me weeks to even accept the fact that it'd happened. I tried to find every loophole, everyway to keep myself from thinking that he was actually gone. He was the closest thing to a parent I ever had, besides your mum."

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, touched.

"But when? When will it get easier? When won't it hurt? When will I stop waking up thinking that I'm going to see him laying in the next bed over?"

"It still hurts, if I think about it. I only knew my parents for a year, and every time I see a picture of them I get this sort of tugging feeling in my stomach. You said that he died laughing, well so did Sirius. So, every time I think that he had an unsatisfactory life, I think how he went happy, mocking Bellatrix. It helps to know that Wormtail and Bellatrix are both dead too; because they were the reason that he lost the majority of his life.

But, it will get easier. It won't get easier to think about him, but it'll get easier to not spend every waking moment thinking about how he went. Eventually, you'll just start thinking about the happy times." He pointed to the picture George stuck to the stone, "Eventually, you'll just remember times like those. Just remember, you'll always have him with you. He'll always stay in your heart. Dumbledore used to say that he would only truly be gone from Hogwarts when those who inhabited it were no longer loyal to him. The same holds for Fred. He'll only truly be gone from your heart when you are no longer loyal to his memory. Honor him."

"Fred was all about laughter, George. Imagine how he would feel seeing you here, sad," Ron said.

George's hard face broke, and he smiled slightly, and Ginny found the way to cheer him up. She knew that it was harder for him, Fred's twin, than the rest of them. "That's it George. Remember that time that you almost got Ron to make the unbreakable vow?"

And then they all came up with they're memories of George. Mrs. Weasley began, "I always said you boys would amount to nothing if you didn't do well in school. You each only managed to achieve three OWLs, but that was enough to become extremely successful."

"I was up in your old bedroom," Hermione said, "and I looked through one of your punching telescopes. The only way to get that damned bruise off was with the cream you created."

"Remember all those times Hermione threatened to write to mum?" Ron asked. "Fred kept saying that she never would. Well, he was right, wasn't he?"

They each had one, a memory that had to do with the twins, or just Fred. They talked about their shop, and all the pranks they had pulled, about ditching Hogwarts and playing Quiditch. Harry reminisced on the time Fred and George had slipped _Tongue-Tongue Toffees_ to his cousin, Dudley. By the time they had all shared their memories, they were all laughing and smiling, looking at one-another and at the sky in turn. Teddy's hair had turned pink, and the sun had set. They were all sharing how much they loved the missing twin.

After sometime, someone mentioned something about being hungry, and they decided to make their way back to the Burrow.

Dinner past in a generally cheerful manner, they continued the evening by reminiscing on Fred's best and worst qualities, the ways that he had gotten in trouble and avoided it. At eight o'clock the crowd broke apart as they all went home. Bill and Fleur left to Shell Cottage; Charlie and Sarah to Romania; George, Percy, Verity, and Penelope to London; they all left until it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Teddy.

Ginny took Teddy up and laid him to sleep in her own bed. Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clear the dishes and clean up from dinner while Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry sat and discussed the news. At one point, Ron pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it up to show his father and best friend.

"Sorry," said Harry, "But you're not exactly my type."

"No, no. Hermione," Ron said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Well, well Ronald," Mr. Weasley looked appraisingly at his youngest son. In the time since Bill and Fleur's wedding, both Percy and Charlie had gotten engaged; but, neither had been wed.

"Harry," Ron began again, "Will you be my best man?"

"What? Of course, yeah, I will."

"Brilliant."


	7. Chapter 3 (Part 5)- The Weasley Family

The three men walked into the kitchen where the girls were all washing, drying, and putting away dishes. They were laughing and joking as if nothing was about to happen.

Beside Harry, Ron cleared his throat loudly, and they all turned to look at him. "Er, Hermione, come here for a moment?" He posed it as a question rather than a command.

She looked back at the Weasley women with a curious expression on her face. She walked over to Ron and he took her hand.

"Right, well, um," he stammered and paused to gather his thoughts. He grabbed Hermione's left hand in both of his and got down on one knee. At once her eyes began to fill with tears and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both smiled. "Hermione, you are the most intelligent, beautiful and wonderful girl that I have ever met. The first day I met you on the train, I thought that you were going to be the most annoying person I'd ever meet." Hermione laughed through her tears. "But then we grew up together, and I got to know you, and I learned that you were so much more than brainy. I love you so much, and there is only one thing that would make me happier than I already am." He took a deep breath, as though he was about to plunge into a hundred-foot deep lake, and asked the question he was dying to ask, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione sniffed, with tears rolling down and a huge grin on her face, and nodded. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger of her left hand. He stood up and wrapped his arms around and lifted her in the air. They kissed and laughed. Everyone in the kitchen was clapping and cheering. They broke apart and Hermione looked to Ginny, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will!" The two girls hugged quickly.

Hermione quickly found Harry and wrapped him in a neck-cracking hug. Their hug was a little longer than the one the girls had shared, but conveyed different emotions, "Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank-you," she said as she released him.

"Well, it looks like we've got a third wedding on our hands," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

They drank in everything, the day that began as sad and sorrow had turned into one of the happiest.

"Oh goodness," said Hermione surprised. "Is it that time already?" They all looked at their watches to see that it was nearly midnight.

"I'll write a letter to Minerva, telling her that you'll sleep here tonight Ginny. Harry, you'll do the same—"

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, there's no need, we can go home."

"Nonsense, Teddy's already asleep, there's no need to wake him. You and Ron can sleep in his old room."

"Mum, we can go home—"

"Would you lot let me have my night with everyone in the same house? Please. Hermione, you can stay in Percy's room. Ginny, were did you put Teddy?"

"In my room. How about this: Harry and I can stay—" she began with a twinkle in her eye as she smirked at Harry.

"I think not," said Mr. Weasley firmly.

"Thanks for that Ginny," Harry said.

"Girls, you can stay in Percy's room. Unless you'd rather have separate rooms."

"No, thanks Mrs. Weasley, together is fine."

They all said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione giggling for half the night.

"Congratulations mate," Harry said as they drifted into unconsciousness.

They woke the next morning to the sounds of clanking pans and the smell of bacon and sausage. Harry loved being at the Burrow. He had all responsibility lifted off his shoulders, Mrs. Weasley took very good care of both him and his godson. Teddy especially loved coming here, he loved chasing the gnomes and the chickens, loved her cooking, and even loved dancing along to Celestine Worbeck. On his way down to the kitchen he stopped at Ginny's room to check on Teddy, but only to find him missing.

Harry ran down the remaining stairs at an unnatural pace and into the kitchen, "Teddy," he said panting. "He's—"

"Here." Ginny finished his sentence, turning with Teddy on her hip. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I saw his—your bed, and Teddy wasn't there. I got worried."

She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him sweetly, smiling, she said, "Good morning Harry."

He smiled back and lifted Teddy out of her arms, "Good morning, Ginny."


	8. Chapter 4 (Part 1)- The Invitation

Chapter 4

The Invitation

The next few weeks passed without anything interesting happening. Harry taught his classes and began preparing his students for their OWLs and NEWTs. In the coming weekends, Harry and Ginny had much, much less time together, and it reminded him of the time they dated in his sixth year when she had to study for her OWLs ,they had had very little time to spend with each other then too.

Two weeks before the examinations began, Harry walked in to his seventh-year D.A.D.A. class. He stood at the front of the classroom and waited for his students to arrive. _His students_, it sounded very odd. Not so long ago, he himself had been a student, in this very classroom.

Luna and Ginny walked in chatting animatedly, they both smiled at Harry and took their seats. The rest of the class walked in less than a minute after the girls had sat down. There was not a single Slytherin in this class.

"Alright, so your homework was to practice your patronuses. So, let's see them. One-at-a-time please." When Remus had taught Harry to produce his stag, he used a bogart which posed as a dementor when facing Harry. However, bogarts no longer turned to dementors these days, so he could not use a bogart to give his class actual practice. "Aubrey, why don't you try first?" He spent one week on patronuses in each of his classes. Even though it was ridiculous to expect a first-year to be able to produce one, he felt like it was probably the best education they would each get on that particular subject.

"Um-um, alright," she stood up, walked to the front of the classroom and pulled out her wand. Harry could hear her whispering to herself "The day Zacariah asked you out, the day Zacariah asked you out…" She repeated the phrase over and over again; Harry could only assume that it was her happy thought. How anyone's happy thought could be the day Zacariah Smith asked them out, Harry would never know.

She stood at the front of the room pointed her wand to the back of the room and said "_Expecto Patronum_," in a soft, barely audible voice. Nothing happened. She looked nervously at Harry.

"That's alright, try saying it a bit louder."

She took her stance again, "_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted to the room. Silver mist evaporated in front of her. "It worked yesterday Mr. Potter. I promise."

"Harry, please, and I'm sure it did. It's different when you're under pressure or nervous. That's why it's important to practice in front of a group, it's the only way to get the slightest feeling of what it'll be like if you're actually confronted by dementors. Try thinking of something happier. Remember," he said, now addressing the whole class, "You have to actually be able to feel the happiness. It can't be something that's conditional. It has to be _happy_." He emphasized the final word, just like Lupin had when he taught Harry to create a patronus more than five years ago. He paused for a minute for effect. "Who would like to try next?"

No one was very surprised when Ginny raised her hand. Without waiting to be called on, she stood up and faced the class. She gave Harry the briefest glance, which sent his heart whirling. She got that same hard, blazing look on her face that he'd seen so often. She faced the door, and shouted "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver horse burst from her wand's tip and cantered around the room once. As it made a full circle, it faded and all that was left behind was silver mist. Ginny was one of Harry's few pupils who had been able to make a patronus since their first lesson. In fact, all former members of Dumbledore's Army were able to make a patronus. Quite a few members from the NEWT class could do it, but only a handful from the lower-level classes was able to.

"Good job," he said with a smile, but caught himself quickly, _you are a teacher, she is your puple_ he reminded himself. "Who would like to go next?" All of the students went, but only Ginny and Luna were able to produce a corporial patronus; however, many of them were able to make a faint shield, and nearly all of them produced silver mist. He instructed each of them to practice that evening, and to come up with a pure happy memory.

Harry's days were always busy. Each day, he had at least four hours of lessons. This was one of the lighter days. He worked with the seventh years, and the fifth years, each for double periods. The examinations were coming up, and he was determined to get all of his students to make at least Exceeds Expectations.


	9. Chapter 4 (Part 2)- The Invitation

The next morning Harry woke up to hear and see a tawny owl sitting on his windowsill. He got up to open it and found a pale yellow envelope attached to its leg. He unattached the letter addressed to Mr. Potter and Guest and read it quickly.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Nicholas and Wendy Leason

And

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Request your attendance to the marriage of

Audrey Mary Leason

And

Percy Ignatius Weasley

On the 3rd of August.

Please respond at your earliest convenience.

Harry smiled at the neat parchment and grabbed a fresh piece. He scribbled the small piece:

Good Morning Ginny,

I just got an invite to your brother's wedding—Percy's. Should I respond or will you? Go together? Bring Teddy? 3 then? Have a nice morning.

Love always, H.J.P.

He folded the note into a paper airplane and tapped it with his wand. "_Mobulus_," he muttered then gave further instructions, "Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Tower, Seventh year, girls dormitory."

Harry didn't often have breakfast in the Great Hall anymore. He felt awkward sitting at the staff table and out of place at the Gryffindor house table. Instead, Kreacher would come up to Harry's office and the two would have meals together. Kreacher, like Harry, had a special arrangement worked out with the school. Apart from meal times with Harry, he worked for Andromeda, who was a Black, and therefore was able to give Kreacher orders. This worked out quite nicely because Kreacher was somewhat of a nanny towards Teddy, which provided some stability for the boy, and the two spent much time together. When at Grimwald place, Kreacher would accompany him; he loved being back in his old mistress' house. "The noble house of Black" he had once called it, but now he called it "The noble house of Potter." This complement didn't go unmissed by Harry, who would never forget how Kreacher had played his part in the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

Mid-breakfast Harry noticed a small folded heart materializing in front on his tray. It grew larger and larger until the red heart was as large as his plate was. It floated into the air and a think golden line began moving and twisting across the page. The note from Ginny read; Harry, I got the invitation too, and I responded for both us, and Teddy. Can't wait for this weekend, don't know if I'll be able to see you though, sorry. Have a nice day, sorry I don't have class with you. Love you always, Ginny.

Harry caught Kreacher smiling knowledgably and glancing from Harry to the heart now folding itself into an origami swan, which glided down onto his bedside table. It was almost the weekend, and Harry couldn't be happier.

"Master Harry is quite fond of the Weasley girl, why he does not propose?"

This week had been more stressful than most, three students had passed out in class, and another handful had been sent to the hospital wing during practice dueling. It was Friday, and Harry couldn't be more excited. True, next week was the examinations, but he was confident that almost all his students would pass. But he didn't need to be thinking about marriage or anything of that sort right now.

"She's still in school, Kreacher, not even graduated. NEWTs are next week, and there's so much going on. The aniversery, now Percy's getting married, Ron and Hermione aren't far behind. Neither one of us has a stable job, think of what it would do to Teddy!"

"The boy loves Miss Weasley, he stares at the photo of the three of you for hours at a time when he is at Miss Dromeda's house without Master Harry."

"He does?"

"Of course he does, Kreacher would not lie to Master Harry, he knows better than that. Kreacher's lies have cost him noble members of his family, Masters Sirius and Regulus, Kreacher would not do that to his master. Besides, the Lupin boy and Miss Weasley both have the noble blood of my mistress flowing through their vains. Although you may not be seeking it, you do have my approval and desire to make it official that they become part of the family"

"Kreacher," Harry started, touched by his opinion and caring towards the two important people in his life, "it does matter to me what you think, if it weren't for you—well, I wouldn't be alive today, would I? You are family. You know that."

"Kreacher knows Master Harry, Kreacher knows. Thank you, Master Harry." Kreacher held out Regulus' locket that still hung around his neck and opened it, showing Harry what he had put inside. It was a photo of Teddy and Kreacher, playing together on the floor of number twelve Grimwald Place, and on the opposite side, a photo of Harry and Ginny hugging and laughing. Harry was more touched by this simple act of love that Kreacher had shown that he decided to do something.

"Would you like your own room in the house Kreacher? And to start getting wages? You could even wear proper clothes, if you'd like."

"Kreacher does not want to be a free elf, Master Harry. He likes working for Miss Dromeda and Miss Ginny, and enjoys spending time with the boy."

"I know Kreacher, but you wouldn't have to be a _free_ elf, we can call you an elf with special privileges," he said with a smile. "You can put up all your photos, and have a proper bed, and have space to put things that you buy with your wages. How does 10 galleons a month sound, and one day off a week?"

"That sounds like too much Master Harry."

"Well, I'm not giving you any less than that!"

"Alright, Master Harry, alright. Kreacher would like that very much. If he can, Kreacher would like to have the bedroom on the same landing as Master Teddy's. That way he can make sure nothing happens to him during the night."

"I think that sounds perfect Kreacher."

At the final bell, Harry grabbed a bit of parchment off his desk, and scribbled a note to Ginny before departing to Andromeda's.

Ginny, I'm on my way out to see Teddy. I've also decided to give Kreacher a proper bedroom at the house, so I'll be working on that some this weekend too. I'll be gone all-weekend, and I'm assuming that you're planning on staying here to study. If you ever wanted a quieter space though, Grimwald place is always available. Love always, H.J.P.

Once again, he folded the paper into an airplane, tapped it with his wand, muttered "_Mobulus_," then "Ginny Weasley," and the paper soared out the door. He put on his traveling cloak and was off.


	10. Chapter 4 (Part 3)- The Invitation

After picking up his godson, Harry and Teddy went back to Grimwald place, where Harry made them dinner and they read stories from the Tales of Beedle the Bard and Harry animated Teddy's stuffed dolls to act out scenes from the stories. All the while Teddy's hair was a whirlwind of colors as it shifted from the moods he felt, to those he perceived in Harry, to those that were being told in the story.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to a heavy knocking on the door and to the house and Mrs. Black screeching that someone had woken her up. After two screams from the portrait, Teddy awoke, balling for his _Hawey_. He bolted out of bed and raced down the stairs to Teddy's room where he picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. Then, they ran down more steps to quiet the painting. Harry pointed his wand at the frame and she instantly shut up. Then Harry heard a voice coming from outside the door.

"Harry! Open up! It's me." Harry calmed a little, recognizing the voice, but not enough to completely trust that it was who he thought.

Holding Teddy to one side, he opened the door with his wand and pointed it at the girl standing, sopping wet from the rain, on the landing.

"Hermione," Harry said noticing her blotchy and reddened face, "What's—" he began but was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck and tears falling swiftly from her already drenched face.

"We had a fight," she said softly, "And I—" she had to take deep breaths to continue. "I left. I didn't know where else to go. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Stay as long as you like. But tell me what happened. Come on, let's go downstairs." Harry led the way into the kitchen, closing the door to number twelve Grimwald Place behind his friend. "Ginny's got some spare clothes here if you want to use them while yours dry. I'll wake Kreacher to make us some coffee then."

"No Harry, don't wake him. I don't want to impose."

But her protests didn't matter, because Kreacher was waiting dutifully at the bottom of the stairs to great his master, "Master Harry, and little Teddy, and this is not Miss Weasley girl, it's the mud—Miss Granger. How lovely to see you again. Sorry for nearly insulting you miss. Old habits do die hard," and he gave a bow to Harry and a little head nod to Hermione.

"That's all right Kreacher, I understand. How are you?"

"I'm fine miss, but it's looks as though it is you we should be asking about. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Soup?" He would have continued listing those comforting foods to which he had become so adept at making had Harry not stopped him.

"Tea's fine Kreacher, thanks, and could you go lay Teddy down in the crib." Harry handed his godson off to his godfather's houself, who lay the boy down in the crib in the kitchen. Harry and Hermione then sat down at the table taking the end and next-to-end seats. "Alright Hermione, tell me what's going on," Harry said, pointing his wand at the grate, and lighting the fire.

Which she did, for hours. It was nearly five in the morning when Hermione had finished talking. She told Harry everything from her's and Ron's most public to private moments. Some of which Harry would have been quite happy to have forgotten.

Hermione had switched from tears to shouting to whispering and all within half an hour. From what Harry could understand, Ron had not wanted to help plan the wedding or spend any holiday with her parents, and flat out refused to talk about children. He believed it all to be simple misunderstandings, but listened to her go on all the same.

Once she had calmed down, Harry tried reasoning with her. "Hermione," he began and thought over his words, "You're welcome to stay here for however long, but now that you've talked about it to me, don't you want to go talk to Ron again?"

"How could you say such a thing Harry? I've just told you that my entire relationship with Ronald is on the line and you suggest talking to him?"

"I mean, talking is one way to go, but what's your plan?" He said switching gears.

"Well, I don't have one."

Harry gave her a look that much resembled the one she used to give himself and Ron when they hadn't read _Hogwarts; A History_.

"Well, I guess you're right. But I don't want to."

He laughed, "I know you don't."

"Fine," she said standing up, "Thanks for listening Harry, you're always there for me. I'll be back later. I'm going to get some things from my apartment. I may need to stay here."

"Of course I will be, and that's fine." And with that, Hermione walked out onto the front step and disapperated. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed the time, then up to where Hermione had disappeared, and saw the sun rising. Teddy would be up soon, and Harry wanted to get some sleep before the child awoke.

But at that moment, "Hawey!" No sleep tonight then.


	11. Chapter 4 (Part 4)- The Invitation

The next morning, a snowy owl arrived, tapping on the window of his bedroom. Harry got up and let in Oscar, Ginny's new owl. It had been a gift from Harry. He realized that it would be much easier to keep in contact with her on the weekends if one of them had and owl. He didn't much feel like having one after Hedwig was killed, but he was perfectly happy getting one for his girlfriend, it was even better that it somewhat resembled his old messenger.

Sorry Harry, you're right. I can't make it this weekend, but after exams, I'm all yours J. I miss you tons, and being here is extraordinarily boring and uneventful. I'm studying and it's awful! On Monday, I've got my Transfiguration exam; I think I should do all right. I'm hoping at least. Tell Teddy I say "hello", and I miss him. After graduation, we should do something fun. We'll talk about it then. I love you- Ginny.

The letter made him smile, but he was sad too that he wouldn't be able to see her that weekend. He got up and woke up Teddy. Once the two of them had eaten breakfast, they headed out for London.

Harry had decided to go to Ron and Hermione's to see how the drama was playing out. Harry knocked on the door and heard Hermione call: "Just a minute." There was a scuffling of feet and Ron came to the door out of breath, he opened it just enough to see who it was. Once he saw it was Harry, he opened the door more.

Ron was standing there in just a pair of jogging pants. Harry instantly covered Teddy's eyes with his hand as Teddy's hair turned a forrest green, as it did when he was curious. Things were obviously better. Ron shook Harry's hand, "I don't know what you said, mate, but whatever it was… Thanks!"

"Any time," Harry said, wishing he hadn't felt the need to check in on his friends. "I'll just let you two get back to your—er—bye." Clearly, Hermione would not feel the need to use the Grimwald Place house while he was at work for the week.

"Oh Harry, it's you," Hermione said coming around the corner wearing a small nighty, hair touseled, and also out of breath. "Would you like a butter beer?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to take Teddy to see Diagon Alley."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	12. Chapter 4 (Part 5)- The Invitation

That afternoon, Teddy and Harry spent wondering around through the shops, in and out. They spent a lot of time in Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, George always enjoyed showing Harry what his ten-thousand galleon investment had bought him. George and Fred had always insisted that Harry got whatever products he wanted free of charge. Today however, it was Teddy who got the treat.

"Look over here Teddy," George called to the young boy, "Here's the stuff for you, it's a whole line of kid's toys!"

Teddy looked up at Harry, clearly not knowing what George was talking about and looking for some sort of explanation. "Maybe if you could show him what some of the stuff does, George?"

"Yeah, of course!" George loved demonstrating their products. Today, he was showing off Weasley's Wee Wizard's Weezes. "Alright Teddy, look at this one. All you need to do is hold this hand of the teddy bear, and he'll grow just until he's your size. Perfect for a great big hug, but when you hold this hand," he held the bear's left hand, "then it shrinks back into it's origional size."

Teddy looked intrigued by the bear, but even more so by what was behind it, and he walked over to the box full of little kid-sized wands. "Magic!" The little boy screamed.

Harry started laughing and pulled out his coin purse, "How much for a half-dozen of the wands?"

"Harry, you don't pay here, you know that."

"George, it's been four years since I gave you that gold, let me pay for his toys."

"I said no, he can have whatever he likes. There's a few little things over there he might like too. I think you'll like that broom." A few feet away there was a small broom that hovered two feet off the ground. Harry picked up Teddy and sat him on it.

"Now, hold tight Teddy." The boy did as he was told, and once both his hands were grasped firmly around the broom, he flew around the room, not as fast as Harry went on his firebolt, it was true, but still fast for a baby. Once he had done a full loop around the shop, the broom came to a hault in it's rightful spot and Harry lifted Teddy off the toy and grabbed a fresh one from the rack. A handful of wands and the small broom under his free arm, Harry walked to counter where Verity stood waiting to check people out.

"Mr. Potter, I'm under strict instructions not to let you pay here." She said politely. "Mr. Weasley says I'm not to allow it, and I know Mr. Weasley wouldn't have allowed you either." At the mention of Fred, Harry dropped it. Not wanting to let George here the conversation about his brother. Harry just asked for a bag.

With the bright purple and orange bag and Teddy, Harry found George to thank him for all the merchandise and made his way to the little ice cream shop where Harry had had ice cream nearly every day for the entire summer before his third year. They found a sunny bench outside the little shop and ate their ice cream together. Harry could tell that Teddy was getting tired and decided that after their ice cream, Harry would take Teddy back to Grimwald Place for a nap, then they could go to the Burrow for dinner and most likely for Sunday brunch.


	13. Chapter 5 (Part 1)- Last Trip

Chapter 5

Last Trip on The Hogwarts Express

The last few weeks of term passed in a blur of examinations, last minute grading, and packing up his office to move back into Grimauld Place full-time. Harry thought about these things, sitting on one side, with his legs propped up on the opposite bench, of his private compartment aboard the Hogwart's Express heading back to Platform 9¾. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, loving the feel of the warm summer sun coming in through the window.

Not knowing how long had passed Harry was awoken suddenly when the compartment door was slid open. Harry jumped and looked around for the source of the noise, when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"You're cute when you sleep," she half-chuckled.

"We there already?" He asked groggily.

"Nah- we've only been on the train for an hour or so, but I didn't fancy playing another game of exploding snaps, I've had to repair my blouse twice already." Harry glanced down, looking for singe marks but didn't find a trace. "I thought I'd come and join you instead, is that alright?"

"Always," he responded, smiling casually. She moved into the cabin, closing the door and pulling the blinds down behind her. Ginny tucked herself into Harry, who draped his arm around her, and pulled her feet up onto the seat.

"Ginny," he started cautiously, not knowing exactly where to start.

She could obviously sense his hesitation because she closed her eyes and leaned back into him, "Harry Potter, I swear, if you break up with me right now, I will throw you off this train." She grinned.

He laughed; the idea of them not being together was so ludicrous to both of them that it was obviously a joke. "I got a letter from Andromeda this morning." Ginny was suddenly on alert.

"What is it? Is Teddy okay? Harry—should we really be sitting here, let's go, let's just apparate there!" She was already standing up, pulling her wand out of her boot.

Pulling her back down next to him, he said, "Calm down, it's okay, better than okay, really. Well—I think it is at least."

"Harry would you stop messing with me and just tell me what's going on?"

"Andromeda's friends are going on holiday to America and they've asked her to go along. She really wants to, but feels badly about Teddy, it's a month long holiday. I responded saying that I'd love to have him for that time, and that it would be a load of fun. So she's decided to go and I need to pick him up today. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, I just really wanted to spend time with him."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" She accented this with a kiss on his cheek, "I'm thrilled for you."

"There's more," he reached into his pocket.

"Wha—" she started but stopped, seeing the black box that Harry was holding. She grabbed the box greedily out of his hands and tore off the delicately knotted gold ribbon, tossing it aside, and opening the box. Pulling out an old-fashioned looking key, she looked questioningly up at Harry.

"I know you're planning to stay at The Burrow until training starts in a few months, but I want you to know, that I'd love it if you came round to the house any time you like. You could even… stay there, with Teddy and me, whenever…" He trailed off, looking hopefully at her.

"I love it," she smiled. "So are we going to pick up Teddy first, or go to Grimauld Place, or my mum and dad's house?"

"We can do whatever you like," he said laying his head back and wrapping his arm more tightly around her shoulders.

"Let's get Teddy, it seems like ages since I've seen him."

"It hasn't even been two months."

"Studying for the N.E.W.T.S. was miserable, you're lucky you never had to take them, I just want to snuggle up with my…" she trailed off, and from the corner of his eye, he could see her ears turning red. "My little Teddy," she corrected. Harry didn't say anything, he didn't know exactly how she was going to finisher her sentence, _maybe 'my godson,' 'my baby,' 'my son'?_ He wondered mentally. Whatever the answer was, he was okay with it. Her thinking of him that way, even as _her_ 'little Teddy.' Made him feel even more secure about his decision. He knew that he wanted Ginny in his life forever; but he did have another little monkey to worry about, and as much as Teddy loved visiting with Ginny, he needed to be absolutely certain that Ginny and Teddy loved each other as much as it seemed like they did.


	14. Chapter 5 (Part 2)- Last Trip

They picked up Teddy without much fuss at Andromeda's, Harry had rented a magic car from the platform, and they had loaded their luggage in the trunk, Ginny's owl and Arnold in the backseat, and strapped in a car seat for Teddy.

Harry and Ginny decided that it would be better and more fun to drive the nearly two hours from the Tonks house to The Burrow, giving Teddy time to settle in and take a nice nap before being accosted by the throng of Weasleys that would surely be at home, ready to welcome Harry and Ginny back from Hogwarts.

"Harry," Ginny sounded worried, so Harry tapped the steering wheel with his wand and turned to face her. "What's he doing? I've never seen him look like that before."

Teddy had morphed his face, but not like he usually did—to look like Harry—but into something different, his hair was red, and he had freckles scattered adorably across his nose and cheeks, and bright green eyes, Harry's eyes!

"I think," Harry started, but was a little freaked out, and even more concerned about voicing his idea to Ginny, "he's trying to look like us put together." He continued to stare at his godson, who turned back and forth between the two, smiling broadly.

"He's beautiful," she whispered, awe in her voice. She reached out to stroke his cheek, "You can look just as beautiful when you look like yourself too though, Teddy." Slowly his hair turned back to auburn and the freckles faded away, the greed turning back to it's normal color. "Harry," she turned and looked at him, still with that amazed look on her face, "We'd have the most beautiful children in the world."

"I think Fleur might have us beat there." It was the wrong thing to say, he knew it, and wished, the second it was out of his mouth that he could take it back. "You know, just because she's part Veela. Sorry," he stumbled, "You took me off guard." He leaned in to give her an apologetic kiss, but she pulled back, affronted.

She still looked sour as she crossed her arms, twisted away from Harry and stared out the window, watching as the countless farms passed by.

When they arrived at The Burrow a half hour latter, Ginny calmly got Teddy out of the backseat, where he stayed asleep in her arms, and cradled him. Harry was glad that she seemed to be over what he had said and moved to put his arm around her. She hissed in a voice so low that it didn't even make Teddy stir, "Don't even think about touching me."

Harry raised his hands—the universal sign for backing off. He knew from experience that when she was mad, it was better not to push it too soon, he'd talk to her later that night, but for now, there was no reason to involve the rest of the family in their affairs. Ginny would never make a scene like that with everyone there.

Without knocking, Ginny walked through the door of her parents' house and let it slam shut in Harry's face just as he was about to step through. No one seemed to notice, so Harry just hung up his cloak on the rack and set Teddy's bag on the floor next to the door.

He could hear loud conversations coming from the living room and solitary footsteps coming from the kitchen, not knowing, or really caring who was in there, he made for the kitchen, not quite ready to deal with a loud group of happy people at the moment.

To his surprise, it was Ginny, walking through the room swinging her hips gently back and forth, rocking Teddy. When she stopped walking by the sink, Harry could see her reflection in the window, and could make out the tears streaming steadily down her face.

How had he hurt her that badly? Ginny rarely cried. He felt awful. Striding over to her, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. She didn't fight him off, or yell at him, or even go rigid, which he took as a good sign and continued.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry, you know I think you're the most gorgeous girl in the world—prettier than any Veela." He looked into the window, and she met his gaze there.

"I know that Harry," She said smiling slightly, but the tears kept coming down

"Then _why_," he emphasized the question, "are you so upset?"

"Harry, do you want kids?"

"Yes, I do, but is this really the time or place that you want to be having this conversation."

"No, it's not, that's why I'm in here, I didn't want everyone asking me what's wrong, so I said I wanted to keep Teddy asleep for a little bit longer. But then you came and found me."

"I wasn't coming in to find you, I was going to give you some space, I just wasn't ready to be surrounded by a dozen people, so I came looking for where I could only hear one person. Just happened to be you."

"You always find me, Harry," she whispered, and leaned back into Harry. He rested his head against hers, and looked at them in the window. They looked like a real family.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she responded.

They stood like that, Ginny trying to calm herself enough so her eyes weren't red, and Harry marveling in how much he loved the girl he was holding. Laughter and hurried footsteps were coming toward the kitchen from outside, Ron and Hermione came tumbling through the door, laughing hysterically as they tripped over one another.


	15. Chapter 5 (Part 3)- Last Trip

Later that evening, after everyone had eaten plenty of supper and dessert, Percy's wedding details were being discussed ad nauseam, and Teddy's head kept bobbing in Fleur's lap as he tried to stay awake. Harry walked over to Bill's wife and bent down, "I better get him up to bed, it's been a weird night for him, don't want him in a bad mood tomorrow, that wouldn't be fun for anyone."

"Oh 'Arry, you are so good wiz him," she praised, and considering how badly Fleur wanted to be a mum, Harry took the complement gladly.

He scooped his godson up in his arms, who instantly threw his little arms around Harry and squeezed tight. "Bedtime," Harry said quietly to Teddy.

Teddy instantly shrieked, right in Harry's ear, "No! No bed!" Ginny jumped up from where she was talking with Audry about her wedding dress for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Harry could hear her say, "I'd better go see if he wants any help." He looked at her pleadingly, not because he really needed help putting Teddy to bed, as soon as the baby's head hit the pillow and Harry told him a story, he would be sound asleep. No, he was pleading for some time to talk, to finish the conversation they had started earlier. By the slightest nod that she gave him, he knew that Ginny understood what he wanted.

"Let's put him down in my room tonight," Ginny suggested.

"He can sleep on the extra camper in Ron's room, it's fine."

"Ron will want to sleep in tomorrow, and you should too. When he starts to wake up, I'll just get up with him," she replied, sounding more and more like a responsible adult than a seventeen-year-old who had just finished school.

"Won't you and Hermione want to have a lie in?" Harry asked, knowing full well that she'd been waking up incredibly early to study for her exams. Had it really just been that morning that he'd left the castle?

"Harry, just let him sleep in my room," she persisted.

"Well, if you insist. Shall I fetch the camp bed for him then?" He asked, turning to continue up to the attic bedroom.

Teddy was still squirming in Harry's arms, trying desperately to get away from going to sleep.

"That's okay, he can sleep with me, and I love cuddling him. It makes me feel better at night too, like I know where he is and that he's okay." They stepped into Ginny's childhood bedroom where she went over to the windows and drew the blinds, pulling the curtains shut over them, completely blocking out the light. Then she moved over to the bed, luckily it was already pushed up against the wall, pulled back the covers, and moved a pillow so it was about two feet from the wall, making a tiny barrier between the spot she'd set aside for Teddy and the floor. Which effectively would make it harder for him to roll off the edge in his sleep.

"You're really amazing with him, you know?"

She smiled sarcastically, "I know."

"No, Ginny, I'm serious. You always know what he wants, what he needs, whenever it is. It's incredible." Teddy had stopped sulking now and was looking greedily at the bed; he really was tired. Harry laid him down where Ginny had arranged and tucked him in snuggly with his favorite blanket and little wolf. "Merlin's pants," he swore, "I've forgotten his bottle, I'll just run down and get it, could you watch him for a moment?"

"I'll get it," she pranced out of the room and Harry watched as her long red hair whipped around the corner.

"She's really something, isn't she?" He asked Teddy knowing full well that a barely more than one year old couldn't comprehend what he was being told. "Someday, probably soon, if it's okay with you, I'm going to ask her to marry me." He practically whispered.

Ginny bounced back through the door, her wand pointed as the bottle, hazey waves coming out of the end of it. "That should be the right temperature. Here you go, sweetie," she said, handing the bottle to the toddler.

He grabbed it eagerly, but his eyes were drooping, "Mama," he sighed as he put the bottle in his mouth, rolled to the side, closed his eyes, and slowly sucked on the bottle until he fell asleep.

Ginny looked frozen, Harry was too a little bit, but he knew enough to walk quickly over to the door and close it.

"Harry," she looked at him questioningly, "Did he just say what I think he said?" She had tears filling her eyes again.

What was wrong with her today? "Don't start crying again, please, Ginny. I'm still confused what was wrong earlier and I don't get why this is upsetting you."

"It's not upsetting me, they're happy tears. Harry, I mean, I know I need to correct him tomorrow or if he ever says it again, but I think he just called me 'mama.'"

Relieved, Harry said, "Happy tears? Okay, good. I'm glad you think that's a good thing." He walked over to where she was standing, placing his hands on her hips, turning them so they were face to face. He pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. If only they weren't at The Burrow. Then he picked her up, one arm under her knees, one around her back and carried her over to the big fluffy armchair that sat in the corner of the room.

He sat down, holding her so she was sitting sideways across his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about earlier?"

"It was stupid, I've just been so stressed out from my exams, and haven't been sleeping much at all because of them. I've barely gotten to see you the past month, and, it really was nothing."

"Something that got you that upset can't have been 'nothing,' Ginny. We don't have to talk about it now, if you really don't want to."

"I really don't," she smiled genuinely, so he knew that it wasn't still bothering her as much as it had been before. "We should probably head back downstairs, the others will wonder what we're doing up here."

Harry kissed her, but then let her get up and lead him out of the room, before walking out he pointed his want at Ginny's bed and placed the protective enchantment around it.


	16. Chapter 5 (Part 4)- Last Trip

They ended up staying at The Burrow for nearly a fortnight. It was so pleasant, having everyone around for dinner that there was almost no motivation to leave. Though, the lack of privacy was starting to wear on Harry's nerve a little. After being interrupted in the shower twice, having Teddy awoken in the middle of his nap five times, and one of her brothers barging in on he and Ginny kissing at least three times, he decided it was time for Teddy and him to go back to Grimauld Place.

"You're leaving already?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming up the stairs with a pile of freshly laundered clothes. He wished she wouldn't feel the need to wash their clothes, but she always insisted.

"Ya, I think it's time that we get back. We've been gone from Kreacher for two weeks, and I feel badly." Harry took the clothing and added, "And you didn't have to do this, but thank you, and thank you so very much for having us. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, of course. You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"Got to, don't we? Percy's wedding is only a few weeks away."

"Goodness, that's right, I'd almost forgotten how close it is. Just around the corner. I'm so excited!" Ron and Hermione walked in then, greeting Mrs. Weasley, who excused herself.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. She ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Going back to London? Good, I've missed having you there. We must do something soon. It feels like ages since the three of us have properly spent time together."

"Ya," he said, hugging her back, "I think it's time, and definitely. We've been imposing long enough. What are you doing here?"

"Just popped in for some lunch," Ron said lying back on his bed. Hermione went over and sat on the floor next to him. She looked up at Harry with a question burning in her eyes. Knowing that an inquisition was about to start, he sat down and met her gaze, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"Alright, Hermione, go ahead. What is it?"

"Well," she started, her eyes flicking to Ron, "I was just wondering how your talk with Ginny went the last week."

"We didn't really talk about it, to tell you the truth. She said it was nothing and I could tell she didn't want me to push her, so I dropped it. Why? What do you know?"

"More than I'd like," Ron sulked.

"You didn't talk about it at all? Harry, she was crying, Ginny was actually crying and you seriously believed it was nothing?" She sounded just like she had on the numerous occasions when she had reprimanded him and Ron for not getting their school work done in time.

"Not really, but she'll talk about it when she's ready."

"Oh Harry, sometimes you are so stupid!" She picked up one of his shoes and threw it at him. He caught it easily, laughing.

"She didn't want to discuss it, Hermione," he said still chuckling, "I know she will when she's ready. If it's so important, than why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Because I shouldn't have to," she countered, giving him the exasperated look that he'd seen so many times.

"Excellent," Ron said, "Someone's coming up the stairs," he was clearly relieved at the reason to change the subject.

"Do you know what it is then?" Harry asked Ron.

"'Course I do, but I wish I didn't. You don't want to either, mate,  
he said shaking his head. "Let her tell you when she's ready. Preferably in five to ten years, mind you."

"Boo!" Teddy shouted, jumping into the doorway. Hermione played along well, giving a little start of surprise and gasping for his benefit.

"How did you get up here?" He asked, standing up to get him off the landing.

"Don't worry," Ginny said walking in behind him, and shutting the door after them, "I didn't let him up the stairs by himself." She gave Harry a huge smile and went to sit by him. Ginny pulled some of the toys out of his backpack and set them on the floor for her boyfriend's godson to play with while they all chatted.

Instead of sitting, she stretched out on the bed, laying her head in Harry's lap, "I'm exhausted," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"What have you been doing that you're so tired? You're not even working," Ron said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Ronald," she said using his full name was a sign that she was clearly annoyed, "But it's not exactly an easy task, taking care of a one-year-old, even just for the morning. He woke up at five am today."

Ron glared at Harry, it had been over two years since Ginny and Harry originally started dating and more than anyone, Ron was still not fully comfortable with it. "Why's she taking care of Teddy, then, eh?"

"Because, Harry's packing and getting our things ready to take off," Ginny answered for him. Harry ran his fingers through her fiery locks, and she smiled up at him.

"You're—" Hermione started, but Ron had sat bolt upright and cut her off.

"I thought you were staying here until September. Where're you going, Ginny?"

"Sirius'," she said flatly.

"You're not. No way are you going, mum and dad won't let you," Ron's ears were turning as red as his hair.

"Mum and dad don't really get a say in this," she said much more calmly than her brother.

"But, but," Ron spluttered. "She's already exhausted after just one morning and you're taking her to London like some sort of au pair?"

"I'm not," Harry said, starting to get a little annoyed himself, "Things are different when we're at home, Teddy's much more relaxed, on a better sleep schedule. He doesn't wake up as early, actually gets to finish a nap, and goes to bed much more smoothly. Not that I have to explain any of to you, or that it's any of your business."

"She's my baby sister, of course it's my business," but Hermione laid a hand on his knee, making him stop. She could always calm him down whenever he was going off on Harry. They had a silent conversation in which Ron looked away sourly.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ginny, "Let's have dinner one night this week, it'll be fun," she nudged Ron who smiled sarcastically back at them and then got up.

"I think I'll go help mum with lunch," he said as he walked out of the room. Teddy's hair turned dark green in his confusion. He looked from Harry and Ginny to Hermione to the door. His were eyes full of questions he couldn't ask.

"Oh, it's okay Teddy," Hermione said comfortingly, she went over to the boy and began stacking blocks with him, "Ron's just grumpy." He tilted his head towards her, looking for something he could understand. "Ron is Ginny's big brother," she explained, Harry was listening, eager for an explanation too. At the mention of her name, Teddy looked up to where Ginny was still lying peacefully, "That's right, that's Ginny. Anyway, he's very protective over Ginny, and Harry and Ginny are dating. Harry's Ron's best friend, so it's all very confusing to him." Teddy had no idea what she was talking about, but the way she strung her words together made them sound like a bedtime story, he crawled over to her and climbed into her crossed legs, snuggling into her chest, listening to her speak.

Hermione looked a little taken aback at first, but then she smiled serenely, wrapped her arms around him and began gently rocking from side to side.

"Stowey," he demanded from under her hair.

She chuckled, but continued, "Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Harry smiled remembering their conversation in his fifth year where Hermione had said this the first time, "Especially when things get complicated, it just takes him a little while longer to process things." She met Harry's gaze, "He loves both Ginny and Harry and knows that they make each other happy, and that's all that he could ever want; but when he thinks that Ginny is hurt, he goes a little overboard."

"Basically, Teddy," Ginny said, surprising Harry, he hadn't realized she was still awake, "Ron is really happy, as long as he's not in the same room as Harry and I together."

"Well yes, basically," Hermione agreed quickly, sighing. Now that the story was over, Teddy seemed to be getting ready to settle in for a nap, he wriggled in Hermione's arms.

"Hawey," he cried and reached his hands toward his godfather, Hermione got up and handed him over to Harry.

"I'll see you downstairs for lunch then," she smiled at the three of them, "I doubt it'll be ready before an hour. You might even each be able to squeeze in a nap."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said taking Teddy from her and she left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled, "A nap does sound wonderful."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry grinned back. He put the trunk that he'd been leaning up against on the floor, and settled Teddy between the two of them. Harry propped himself up on one arm, "Ron is right you know."

She looked up at him, "Ron's rarely right when it comes to my feelings and our relationship."

"Ginny, you do only have a few weeks left until you have to start training for the season, you shouldn't have to be raising a baby in that time, you should be off having fun, spending time with your friends and family, taking advantage of your last summer holiday."

"Harry, do you not want me to come with you?" She asked, and he couldn't tell if she was joking, or hurt, but there was something layered under the question.

"You know I do," he looked her straight in the eye.

"Because unless you don't want me there, I want to be there. You are my friend; you and Teddy _are_ my family. I don't know exactly what I am to him, or what he is to me, but he's mine, as much as he is yours. I want to be there for him, Harry. It's like I was made to do this, I can feel it." She put one hand on Harry's cheek, "I love you, both."

"Mama," Teddy whispered and curled himself into Ginny, burying his face in her hair.

Harry stared in amazement as Ginny dropped the hand from his face and laid it on Teddy's back, making small circular motions. "The other day, you wanted to talk about kids, didn't you?" Harry questioned, afraid of where the conversation might take them.

"Harry not, not exactly. Do you really want to have kids one day, or were you just saying that to get me to stop crying? I know you've been through so much during your childhood and everything, and you already have Teddy…" She trailed off and looked down at the boy now sound asleep.

He moved in a little closer, "So much, Ginny, but one day, not anywhere near today."

"No, no," she said in barely more than a whisper, keeping her voice down to avoid waking the baby and being overheard by the countless nosey Weasleys roaming the house. "I didn't mean soon, or now or anything, I just finished school, and we're only now about to start our careers. I just meant one day, in some far distant future. Teddy just makes me think about those kinds of things a lot."

"I know what you mean, but why did that make you so upset?"

"Because," she sighed, looking embarrassed, "I thought that when you said 'you caught me off guard' that you had never thought about it before, and the way you reacted, when I said 'our kids' like the idea was appalling to you."

Harry shook with silent laughter, "Ginny, our kids will be amazing, but you did catch me off guard, I didn't know how you were going to react when Teddy changed like that, and I was surprised at your reaction that was all." He kissed her softly on the lips, "You do look tired though; try to get some sleep."


	17. Chapter 6- A Pleasant Meal

Chapter 6

A Pleasant Meal

The following week, Harry answered the door to Bill and Fleur who were coming over to babysit Teddy while he and Ginny went out for dinner and drinks with Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley.

"Harry," Bill greeted enthusiastically, "Good to see you." Out of all Ginny's siblings, Bill seemed the most comfortable with their relationship.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Harry said, shaking Bill's hand and giving Fleur a hug.

"Oh Ginny!" Fleur exclaimed and Harry and Bill both looked up to see Ginny walking down the stairs with Teddy on her hip, her long red hair in large curls and wearing a short, casual black dress with silver high heels. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said smiling broadly at her favorite brother and his wife. "Are you ready to go, Harry? We're supposed to meet them in five minutes."

"Yup, all ready." He turned back to Bill, "He stays in the same bedroom that Ron and I used to stay in, and everything that you'll need is either in there or in the kitchen. Kreacher!" He called the elf, who came scurrying up the stairs.

"Yes, Master Harry?" He gave a small bow.

"Kreacher, Bill and Fleur are going to be watching Teddy tonight, could you show them where anything they'll need is and make them some dinner, please?"

"Of course, Master Harry. Miss Weasley, you look lovely, have a good time tonight, and don't worry about the little one. Kreacher is certain that he is in excellent hands," he said, nodding to Fleur.

"Well then, we better be off," Ginny said giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle, then passed him into Fleur's outstretched arms.

Harry ruffled his hair and told him to be good, to which Teddy replied seriously, "Good boy."

Bill must have sensed that Harry was still a little worried, because he opened the door behind him and said, "He'll be fine, go out and act your ages for once," he smiled and gave his baby sister a hug as they said their goodbyes and walked out onto the street.

Looking back at the house where Bill, Fleur, Teddy and Kreacher all stood waving at them, Ginny and Harry laced their fingers together and turned on the spot, disapparating.

They reappeared into the alleyway just around the corner from the Leakey Cauldron, which held the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Potter," greeted Tom, the landlord, "Welcome back, will you be staying?"

"No, sorry, Tom, we're going to the new restaurant in Diagon Alley," Harry replied,

"We'll come in later this week," Ginny promised.

With his hand placed on the small of Ginny's back, he led them to the back room and tapped a certain brick on the wall with his wand. The bricks folded back on themselves, creating the doorway to the all-wizard shopping district. Ginny pulled a thin cream shawl out of her purse.

Harry looked at her questioningly while she wrapped it around her shoulders. Ginny very rarely covered herself up, she enjoyed how beautiful she was, and Harry did too. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not particularly," at Harry's silence she continued, "I just don't feel like picking a row with Ron tonight, I figure, the more I cover up, the better for everyone," she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I think you look amazing either way," Harry said, smiling down at her and pulling her a little closer to him.

Ron and Hermione were walking from the opposite direction, coming from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and they arrived at the front of the restaurant at almost the exact same time as Harry and Ginny did. They all greeted each other, exchanging hugs and handshakes.

Of course, Hermione had made reservations as soon as they had planned their outing and they were seated almost immediately at a table by the window, looking out at the shoppers.

Hermione and Ginny each ordered a glass of wine to start out with while the boys ordered a fire whiskey. It was a little French Bistro that had opened up less than a month ago and they had all been eager to try it out.

"When are try-outs, Ginny?" her brother asked.

"September fifth, I'm going to try for chaser first, I really do prefer it, but I'm thinking of doing a double try-out and going for seeker as well, just so I have a better shot, you know. But they did already scout me. Professor Slughorn invited Gwenogg Jones to the championship match last term, and she and I met up in Hogsmeade the next weekend to discuss things. She personally invited me to try-out, but implied that it really was just a formality," Ginny beamed, plainly enjoying having a civil conversation with her brother.

"Ooh, that does sound like fun," Hermione said, "If you get on the team, what would your schedule be like?" This was interesting to Harry; he had been wondering this same thing for a few months but kept forgetting to ask.

"Well, try-outs would be the fifth, and practices would start the following week, we'd be going most of the day, five days a week, like a regular work schedule, I suppose. That would be until about mid-October, when the season would start. Then we'd play a match every other week or so, with shortened practices in between." Ginny looked so excited, Harry loved it.

"I'm sure you'll make it on the team," Harry reassured her, "You play incredibly, but I bet you get chaser."

"That bad at seeker, am I?" she teased, knowing he was joking around too.

"You want chaser more, and Ginny Weasley generally gets what she wants," he grinned back. It was like they were in their own private moment just then.

"You're better at chaser anyway, Ginny," Ron added, inclining his glass towards Harry, "Besides, Harry was always a better seeker."

"Cheers," Harry said to his best friend.

They continued chatting, ordering another round of drinks, hors dourves, and finally their meals. Just after they got their main course, a small girl with dark brown ringlets came up to their table.

"Excuse me," she stood at the end, looking very shy.

"Oh hello," Hermione smiled down at her, "Can we do something for you?"

"Yes, please," Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks that clearly said '_this child is precious_,' "I was just wondering, err, Mr. Potter, do you think you could sign something for me?"

Harry was a little surprised; he'd been recognized loads, but never by someone this young, and never asked to sign something.

"Ya, of course I can," he said, recovering from his momentary surprise, "What do you have? Ginny, I haven't got a quill, do you?" She handed him one out of her bag.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" Ginny asked the little girl.

"Noelle, I'm six," she pulled a chocolate frog card out from behind her back. It was an image of Harry in his Hogwarts robes, his picture moving on one side and information about his defeat over Voldemort on the other. "I just got this today," she said proudly. Then she turned to Hermione and Ron, "I haven't gotten your cards yet, but if I ever do, could you sign them for me too?" the grin on her face was so huge and hopeful that Harry knew Hermione wouldn't be able to resist.

Harry scribbled on the card; _Noelle- I'm so glad we got to meet, have a lovely summer, Harry Potter_. Handing it back to her, he looked over at her parents who were both looking on in amazement as their daughter spoke with The Boy Who Lived. Hermione told the girl that whenever she got hers and Ron's cards, that all Noelle would have to do would be to send them to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with her name written on the envelope, and she would make sure to send them back right away. Noelle smiled and thanked them and ran back to her parents, waving Harry's signature, she jumped into her father's lap.

"So I guess they've released the frog cards then," Harry said half-laughing.

"That was probably one of the cutest things that I've ever seen," Hermione said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each finishing his or her own dish, then ordered a third round of drinks. They talked and laughed, and Harry loved that for the first time in weeks, they were able to spend time together with out anyone fighting. Harry didn't know if it was Ginny's mild modesty, or the alcohol, or not having Teddy with them, or if it was just being away from the rest of the family, but Harry loved this.

Harry rested his arm on the back of Ginny's seat, his hand falling to her shoulder. He saw Ron flick his eyes over to it, but for once, didn't make a comment, didn't even look upset at it. He just gave Harry the same look he had back in their sixth year. The look that said '_Well, if you must_.'

They'd covered every topic from how Arnold the pigmy-puff was doing, to Charlie's newest dragon in Romania, but not ready to go home yet, Harry turned to his best friends and asked, "So, what have you lot planned?"

"Plans for what?" Ron asked, looking genuinely confused.

"The wedding," Harry said.

Ron sighed and leaned back, "Hermione's got nearly everything done, like I told you; Dad's really looking forward to getting to spend so much time with her parents."

"Ooh, that's right," Ginny said to Hermione, "That'll be really neat to get to see a muggle's reaction to a wizard wedding."

"That reminds me, Ginny, will you come dress shopping with me after Percy's wedding? I don't want to overshadow anything for Audrey, but I really do want to pick out a dress, and if you're going to be starting serious training, then I need to do it before you start so you can decided on your maid of honor dress."

"Of course, I'd love to," she tried and failed to stifle a yawn behind her hand, "But now, I am really tired, I think I'm going to head back." Harry raised his hand to call for the check, but Ginny placed her hand over his, "No, you stay, I'll go."

"But Teddy's home with Bill and Fleur, I should go so they can go back to Shell Cottage."

"No, Harry, it's okay, I'll stay up and chat with them for a little, besides, Teddy's probably already asleep, and Kreacher's there. It's good, really, stay and have fun." She got up and hugged Ron and Hermione good night, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, walked out the door, turned on her heel and disappeared with a sharp _CRACK!_

Harry stared after her, until the waiter came over, responding to his previously raised hand. "Can I get something for you, sir?" he asked in heavily accented English.

"Yes," Ron answered, "Another round of fire whiskey for my friend and I, please. Hermione?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Right away," he hurried off back behind the bar.

Surprising Harry, Ron asked a question about his and Ginny's relationship, "So is Ginny living full-time at Grimmauld Place now?"

"Not exactly," Harry answered, unsure that he wanted to have this conversation with his girlfriend's older brother. "She stayed at your parents one night last week and fell asleep on Bill's couch one night while talking with Fleur, so she just stayed there. We haven't discussed it much, to be honest. She just loves being around Teddy, and we both love having her there. I think she might get a flat in the city if she starts training with the Harpies. She was talking about one of the other women who's on the team might want a roommate, but we'll see, I guess."

"How is Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He's great," Harry said with all the pride of a godfather, "Misses Andromeda a bit, she's due back August second, just in time for Percy's wedding, she says she's sorry that she'll miss my birthday, but I don't really care about that. He started doing this thing though sometimes," now leaning in towards the table to take another sip of his whiskey and continuing conspiratorially with Ron and Hermione, "just randomly at dinner, or while we're reading a book or something, he does the thing where he turns into a miniature version of me, but with some deliberate mistakes."

"Like what?" Hermione asked intrigued and crinkling her forehead worriedly.

"Like with red hair and freckles, but everything else's the same."

"So he's trying to look like some sort of mix between you and Ginny?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Harry was thoroughly impressed by his lack of outrage.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?" he scrutinized Ron, looking for some sign of him being under some enchantment, then he turned to Hermione, "Hermione, who did you give polyjuice to and how have you been feeding it to him the rest of the night?"

Hermione laughed, but it seemed like it was more out of confusion than she was in on a joke. "I didn't give him anything, Harry, I swear."

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Look, Harry, I'm really sorry I've been such a prat lately, it's just really strange all of this," he waved his hand around in the air. "Plus you weren't around for basically a year, so I went from not seeing either of you much, to now you're all coupley and… I'm sorry," he finished a little lamely, but Harry was touched at his apology.

"It's okay, I would probably react the same way. I know it's weird for you. I get it." Then he thought for a moment and added, "But just so we're on the same page, you do know that this isn't just some," he searched for the right word, "some nothing little fling or anything, right? It's real, I don't want anyone else, and if I'm lucky, nor does Ginny."

"She doesn't," Ron agreed, rolling his eyes, "She never has, and that's mainly the reason that I've come round. I know it's not nothing, that much is obvious; but she's only seventeen and practically a mother."

"I never asked her to do that," Harry countered calmly.

"I know, I know," Ron back tracked, "And she's almost eighteen which is the same age Mum was when she and Dad got married, so I've come to terms. I've realized that I can't change it, and I don't want to. As long as you're both happy, which you plainly are."

Harry smiled, knowing that, while it wasn't needed, Ron was giving his and Ginny's relationship his blessing, finally, which did mean the world to him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was overcome with emotions and was tearing up, "These women, they're always crying, I'm telling you," Ron said wide-eyed to Harry, but then turned to Hermione, "What's wrong now?" He asked gently and laid one hand on around her shoulders, and one on her knee.

She sniffled, "It's just really quite lovely to be with the two of you without you bickering or pulling faces, I've missed this. That's all."

Ron turned back to Harry, eyes still wide in disbelief, "I still don't get why they cry when they're happy."

"Me neither," Harry agreed, and took a sip of his drink to hide his smirk. Hermione slapped Ron playfully on the chest and threw her napkin across the table.

"What do you say we get the bill and head back to my place for some tea or coffee?" Harry suggested.

"Won't Ginny be sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, she'll either still be up talking with Fleur or something. She always says she's tired but then stays up for hours," Harry said, Ron nodding in agreement.

When they walked through the door of number twelve ten minutes later, they could hear music playing from down in the kitchen.

"What'd I tell you?" Harry said to his two best friends.

"Harry?" Ginny called, "is that you?"

"Ya, I'm home," he called back over the music. They walked downstairs into the kitchen where Ginny's favorite Weird Sisters album was playing, the fire was blazing, and Ginny was dancing around in her favorite of Harry's too-big pajama bottoms, tied tight to stay up, and just a red lacy bra, with a spoon full of ice cream sticking out of her mouth.

Harry stopped dead in the doorway and Ginny threw her arms in the air, and jumped to the beat of the music "Ice cream?" she asked pulling the spoon out and dancing over to where he stood. Harry, who still couldn't speak, afraid of what was about to happen pulled his coat off immediately, and tried to hand it to her, chuckling.

"Err, Ginny, I don't think," but he was cut off.

"Oi!" Ron shouted from the door, whirling around the second he caught a glimpse of his half-naked little sister, "You've got company!" Ginny spun on Harry, her face beat red, she grabbed the jacked out of his outstretched hands.

"Thanks for the warning," she said through her laughter.

"Sorry," he said now fully laughing too, "I was trying to say something. Why haven't you got a shirt on?"

"I was about to go to bed when I decided I wanted some ice cream," she explained, buttoning the jacket over her toned stomach, "and of course," she continued as if explaining that one plus one equaled two, "I can't have ice cream without The Weird Sisters."

Harry laughed even harder, and pulled her in for a hug, he kissed the top of her head, "Well it did look like fun," then in a whisper so low that only she could hear said, "Maybe we'll have some ice cream once these two leave."

"Ron," Hermione leaned into the stairwell, "It's safe to come back in."

"Sorry, Ginny," he said walking back down, one hand covering his eyes. "I didn't realize you'd be," he gestured uselessly at her. Harry and Hermione were still laughing about it, but the Weasley's faces were both still red with embarrassment.

"I'm covered, you can open your eyes. Kreacher," Ginny called, he apparated on top of the table, his favorite spot to appear in the kitchen. Harry secretly believed that it was because the elf liked feeling tall, but he hadn't shared these opinions with anyone, afraid to offend Kreacher.

Kreacher gave a small bow and looked imploringly up at Ginny, who asked kindly, "Would you mind getting me a t-shirt and a jumper from upstairs, please?"

He popped away and was back in less than thirty seconds holding a folded navy shirt and red jumper, matching perfectly with the plaid on her, well, on Harry's pants.

"Turn around, Ron," she commanded. He did so willingly and she stripped the coat, pulled the shirt over her head and zipped the sweater so it stopped at her chest. "So, tea or coffee?"

"I suppose it's safe for me to turn around, is it?" Ron asked half-sarcastically, half-seriously.


	18. Chapter 7 (Part 1)- The Ring

Chapter 7

The Ring, The Party, and The Cut

"Thanks for meeting me, Hermione," Harry said as they walked through muggle London towards the Leakey Cauldron. "I've got to go to Gringots first and get some gold out of my vault, and get it exchanged into pounds so I can buy one."

"Harry, what on earth would you need muggle money to buy?" She asked, stopping and looking up at him. "You haven't told me what we're doing or where we're going."

"We'll get lunch at the Leakey Cauldron first," he said cryptically and smiled.

They sat down and were served by Tom himself. After they'd each been delivered a plate of fish and chips and a glass of water, Hermione started in on her questioning.

"Are you going to make me sit here all day wondering, or are you going to come out with it?"

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me," said Harry.

Hermione looked a little stunned at first, but then clapped her hands with giddy excitement, "Ooh, Harry! This is so exciting!"

"Keep your voice down, Hermione," Harry said looking around the inn and recognizing one acid green quill sticking out of a bag at the bar. "This is not something that I need the entire wizarding world to know about before I even have the chance to talk with Ginny about it."

Hermione looked appropriately bashful and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "But why am _I_ here?"

"I need your help picking out the right one. I know Ginny would never tell me that she didn't like it or would prefer a different one, but I'd rather get her a ring that she'll love rather than one that I just pick out myself. And, no, don't try to deny it," he said seeing her about to object, "and, I know that you two would have talked all about it already."

"Harry, you're definitely sure? Your both so young."

"You're laughing," he said, half-laughing himself. "What's that on your left hand, then?"

"Oh," she sighed, looking down, "But Ginny's a year younger—"

"She'll be eighteen August eleventh, and I'm not saying that we're getting married now, I just want to ask her now. We started going out at least a year before you and Ron did. Hermione, I can't imagine every being with anybody else my entire life. It feels like I've wasted away a day if I haven't spoken to her. We could get married, tomorrow, or next year, or in ten years, it doesn't matter, as long as we're together. She's incredible, and perfect, and so amazing with Teddy."

"You two are perfect for each other. You know, I don't think I've met anyone else who can challenge you the way she does, nor have I met anyone apart from you who's willing to go toe-to-toe with Ginny on her best day. You're right about Teddy too, but is she ready to be a mother?"

"I'm not ready to be a father," he said by way of an answer. "But I'm not asking that of her, Teddy will be back with Andromeda most of the time after Percy's wedding, it'll be more strange when we don't have him around. Can I tell you something though?" He lowered his voice even further when she nodded, "Every night when Ginny tucks him in for bed, or naps, or whenever, she hands him a bottle, and he says 'mama.' We've both tried explaining that she's not his mum, but he doesn't get it. He loves her." He finished simply.

"That's so sweet," said Hermione. "I think he's too young to be set straight though. Maybe try again when he's a bit older, or maybe when he's back at Andromeda's things will be more normal with that."

"Ya," Harry said leaning back, taking a bite out of a chip, "Maybe. Anyway, shall we be off?"

"Yes, we'd better if we've got a you-know-what to buy." Harry paid the tab, said goodbye to Tom and walked to the back of the pub.

Passing through Diagon Alley on the beautiful summer day was just that, beautiful. The sun shimmered down on all of the shop windows, making their displays flash and sparkle. The white marble columns of Gringots Wizarding Bank shone brightest white of all the surrounding buildings looking more like a monument than a financial institution.

Harry and Hermione stopped in to say hello to Bill, who was working in a front office today, on their way to present Harry's key to the nearest goblin. The nameplate at his station read: Goshuck.

Goshuck took Harry's key and examined it, asking to see his wand to confirm his identity. Harry presented his phoenix-feather wand, which was confirmed as his own. The goblin's eyes flashed up to Harry's forehead, lingering on his lightning shaped scar.

"What will you be getting today, Mr. Potter," Goshuck asked as he led them into the tiny car that would speed them down to Harry's vault.

"Just gold, I think," said Harry.

They exited the queue of awaiting carts and took a sidetrack that spun, twisted and turned until it came to a sudden halt outside the Potter's vault. Upon opening it, he found mounds of gold, inherited from his parents, than from Sirius, and from his wages at Hogwarts. He leaned in and began to fill his moneybag.

"Hermione, what's the conversion rate at?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not sure. We should have asked Bill. You should fill up your money bag and we can return the rest if we need to."

Harry did as she suggested, "Harry," Hermione said and her tone made him pay attention, "What's that?" she asked pointing to where he had just removed a stack of galleons.

"What's? Wha—" he looked over to find a small blue box with a piece of parchment securely tied to the bottom. A familiar slanted handwriting was scrawled across the top of the parchment. Written on it was: _To Mr. H. Potter, a most precious treasure._

Goshuck was reading the note too and Harry saw his eyes widen at the word 'treasure.'

"Harry," Hermione said, "It looks like a jewelry box."

"I think it is, but that's Dumbledore's handwriting. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen it in years. It could be one of your parents', or something fro Sirius's vault, couldn't it," said Hermione.

"No, I'm certain. This is Dumbledore," Harry said undoing the neat bow, and unrolling the parchment.

_Harry, _

_I hope that when you discover this letter and package that it means the world is a better place, and everything that we have fought so hard for has come to pass. I hope that you are now living in a much more loving, happier, and a more peaceful world, one more pleasant than the world into which you were born. _

_It is also my dearest hope that happening upon this means that you have found the one thing that matters more than anything I could ever have taught you: true love. If you are reading this, it means that sadly, I could not be there with you to celebrate this most joyous occasion, but please know that I will always be there with you in spirit and, wherever I am, I wish you the utmost happiness and joy for the rest of your long life._

_This was your mother's, given to her by your father when they were nineteen. His parents had just passed away and in their will, his mother left this for him to 'give to the woman of his dreams.' Of course, no woman would ever be more fitted to carry that title in regards to James than Lilly Evans. I pass this along to you knowing full well that your parents could never have dreamed a better purpose for it than for you to do the same._

_Give it to the woman of your dreams Harry, and share all you love with her._

_Wishing you a wonderful life, and congratulations, Harry._

_Love,_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore_

Harry could hear Hermione sniffling; he could even feel tears pricking at the edges of his own eyes. Slowly he opened the box, revealing a large diamond set on a simple, thin gold band. It was perfect, Harry thought. Just the sort of ring Ginny would love.

"Harry, this is it, you have to give her this," Hermione said quietly.

"I know I've got to," he said still staring wide-eyed at the ring that had once been his mother's, and, apparently, his grandmother's. He looked back at the letter. Dumbledore had known it all along. He had known that Harry would survive and defeat Voldemort. He also trusted that Harry would find love, and truly believed that he would get married one day.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I don't think I need to go to the jewelers anymore."

"I don't think you do either," she smiled, "we'd better go to The Burrow then."

"Ya, I reckon you've had enough time to keep me out of the way so they could set up for my birthday."

"You knew?" Hermione looked only slightly shocked.

Harry gave her an incredulous look, "Of course I knew. The Weasleys are many things, but stealthy and secretive they are not." He smiled.

She smiled back, "No, they definitely are not."


	19. Chapter 7 (Part 2)- The Party

"Surprise!" Harry jumped in mock shock at the dozens of people jumping out from all the furniture. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"You knew, didn't you?" Ginny said, giving him a birthday hug.

"Course I did, but the idea was still really nice," he gave her a quick kiss. The room erupted in applause and another round of "Happy Birthday" cheers went up.

"I told them we wouldn't be able to surprise you, but you know, mum insisted," she laced their fingers and led him through the party.

Harry saw a tray of butterbeers floating through the crowd, then peered underneath to see Kreacher walking around serving drinks. "Ginny, where's Teddy?" He asked.

"I left him at home," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh very funny," he returned her tone and squeezed her hand. "Seriously though, I want to see him."

"He's upstairs, in my bedroom, I was trying to get him to settle down a little, maybe take a quick nap. I doubt he'll be able to sleep through this racket though," she led the way up the stairs, never letting go of his hand.

To Harry's great surprise, when they got into Ginny's old bedroom, Teddy was fast asleep curled up against the wall, his little arms wrapped around a stuffed dragon. Noticing the dragon, Harry asked, "Is that supposed to be a Hungarian Horntail?"

"I saw that in a shop today and couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind," she smiled sweetly.

"I think it's funny, but if you both like it, than I can't really say anything, can I?"

"No you can't," she said seriously.

He shut and locked the door behind them, Ginny stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. When their lips met, it was like taking three shots of fire whiskey. His mouth burned with sensation and his brain buzzed with pleasure. Harry lifted his girlfriend up by her waist and she obligingly twisted her legs around his, securing herself to him.

Harry walked over to the comfortable armchair in the corner and lowered their entangled bodies into it. He wondered momentarily if he should do ask the question that he was dying to ask now or if he should wait. Ginny pushed herself closer to his body, _Wait_, he thought, _I should definitely wait_.

After what felt like an eternity they broke apart, more for the need for air than anything else. Ginny had moved so she was on her knees, supporting her own weight over him, her arms still wound tightly around his neck. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, exposing bare skin where her dress had slipped down. Harry slowly kissed from her neck, down to her shoulder.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Someone downstairs shouted to the room at large.

"No," Harry and Ginny could hear a reply from another someone walking up the stairs, "I haven't seen him or Ginny for a few minutes." The footsteps passed by her bedroom, continuing on up.

"It's only been a few minutes?" Ginny play-whispered to Harry.

He grinned stupidly, "Apparently, we'd better get back downstairs, it is my party after all."

"Sort of reminds you of your seventeenth birthday, doesn't it?" She said looking around.

"It does, but without Ron barging in, you getting upset, and the minister showing up," he laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that last bit," she smiled.

"Kingsley's here?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised now. "I should definitely go say hello to him. Ginny backed off the chair and went over to the mirror, using her wand to flatten out the creases made in her dress. Quickly running a comb through her long mane of red hair, she gave Harry one last peck on the lips.

"I know he doesn't do well being woken up from a nap, but if we let him sleep much later, it'll be hell putting him to bed tonight," she looked concernedly at Teddy.

"You're right," and before he could go to wake his godson up, Ginny had gone over and lightly brushed his shoulder, then rubbed his back to get him to turn over. After he saw it was Ginny, he held his arms straight up in the air. Obligingly she bent down and let the little boy put his arms around her neck and carried him under his bottom with his head resting on the same shoulder Harry had been kissing moments before.

Harry gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead, "Hey little wolf, did you have a good nap?"

Teddy smiled sleepily, "Hawey," he said, yawning. Then flipped his head so it was facing into Ginny's neck and yawned into it, closing his eyes again, "Mama."

Harry couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face, "I love when he does that."

"I do too," said Ginny, smiling down with all the love of a mother, at Teddy Lupin. "I just hope he doesn't say it in front of anyone else."

"That is a terrifying thought," Harry agreed.

With one hand on her lower back, they went downstairs and rejoined the party.

"Minister!" Harry called to the large dark man in the deep purple robes talking to Arthur.

"Harry Potter," Kingsley greeted back. Harry and Ginny walked to them and Harry and the minister shook hands. "You know you don't have to call me that."

"You'll be my boss soon, I'd better start getting used to it," he smiled. "Anyway, I'm really excited to get training." Beside him, Ginny was gently rocking back and forth as Teddy snuggled half-asleep into her.

"You won't need much training," he said in his slow deep voice, "You've fought more dark wizards than half the other aurors in there. It will be nice to have some more competent blood on the team. We all thought Tonks was going to be the next head of office, once I left." He paused then, and looked at Ginny who had stopped rocking and was looking down at the boy in her arms.

"It's okay, Kingsley," she smiled up at him. "He doesn't recognize the name or anything. It is sad though; she was brilliant at it. Mad-eye always said Tonks was his protégée." Harry wrapped his arm a little tighter around Ginny's waist and she moved in closer.

"He's gotten so big, I haven't seen him in months," Kingsley said looking at Teddy; his hair had turned midnight blue. "Well, Harry, happy birthday, and many happy returns." He said goodbye and went off.

There were many more conversations like this, people wishing him a happy birthday, commenting on his and Ginny's relationship, or Teddy, asking what his plans were next. He would thank them for coming and for the birthday wishes. His and Ginny's relationship was great, thanks for asking. Teddy was incredible; he's metamorphing was something really cool to see. No, they couldn't hold him now; he was still asleep in Ginny's arms. Now that he was done teaching at Hogwarts, he would be going to joining the aurors at the ministry to help round up escaped death eaters. It was practically the same conversation repeated a dozen times.

He and Ginny would switch off holding the baby; Ginny would wander separately, saying hi to her other friends who were there. Neville and Luna had both shown up. They'd tried dating for a few months, but realized they really were just great friends and meant to be nothing more than that. Her grasp of the fantastic and, as Hermione would put it, made-up things, was a little too much for Neville to handle. It was nice that they were still able to be friends.

Teddy had woken up and Kreacher had taken him away into the kitchen and made him dinner, then Kreacher had returned to Grimmauld Place. Then with all the excess energy spent from an afternoon sound asleep, he ran circles around The Burrow, zipping in and out of people's legs. He would run up to Bill who would pick him up, toss him in the air, then set him back down. Teddy would run another circle, then go back to Bill and jump around by his feet until he did it again. Harry was not looking forward to when he would finally wear himself out and then be so overtired that he refused to go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 7 (Part 3)- The Cut

After the amount of drinking that all of the Weasleys had partaken in, everyone was spending the night, which worked out well because Harry knew Hermione would be only too keen to swap beds with him.

The time came to put Teddy down around two in the morning when everyone not a member of the family, himself, Hermione, and Teddy had gone home. Ginny yawned hugely next to Harry on the couch. Harry leaned in closer so she could hear, "I should put Teddy to bed," he smiled and made to get up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up with him.

"I'll come with you," she smiled sheepishly, knowing full well that it was late and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't think twice about them putting Teddy to bed, or where everyone was sleeping for the night. Harry looked over his shoulder, catching Hermione's eye, she nodded and gave such a small smile, and so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that it was possible he was the only one who noticed. He took it as a sign of her confirmation of the plan either way.

It was like it was happening in slow motion; Harry and Ginny rounded the corner into the kitchen and both watched as Teddy ran towards them, his arms reaching out. Teddy was moving so quickly, too quickly, but Harry looked down and saw a puddle and a broken class right in front of the little boy. Ginny must have noticed it too because they both lunged at the same time, moving as fast as they could to stop him from falling and hurting himself.

It was too late, two more steps from the little boy and he slipped, crashing down onto the floor. He caught himself with his little hands, but the broken glass did its damage. Time seemed to speed up then, as all hell broke loose in the kitchen.

Harry surged forward, Teddy looked at the glass embedded in his hands and up to Harry who's face must have been a mask of worry and pain, then opened his mouth and screamed like Harry had never heard. Scooping Teddy into his arms, he hugged the boy close, but quickly set him on the counter to evaluate his hands. Teddy knowingly held them out for Harry to examine.

Ginny was right at his side, she had her arms wrapped around Teddy as Harry looked at his hands. She jumped onto the counter and pulled the toddler into her lap, keeping him facing his godfather. Reassuring Teddy that everything was going to be all right she shouted into the living room, "Mum! Hermione! Come quick!"

They both sprinted into the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley assessed the situation as only a mother could. "Harry, there's dittany in the cupboard, get some, and the tweezers, a bowl, and a glass of water. Should all the in the same spot. Ginny," she said turning to her daughter, "Hold his wrists so he can't move his hands, out and up, like this," she demonstrated with her palms separated and facing the ceiling.

Ginny and Harry both did as they were told, Harry returned with the supplies and tried handing them to Mrs. Weasley, "Oh no dear, you're going to do it." Harry felt a little out of his league, a minor cut or scratch, he could handle, but this was pretty serious. There was already blood everywhere. "Use the tweezers to pull the bits of glass out and put them in the bowl. Hermione, you can help with this part." Hermione came over and stood next to Harry, looking at Molly for instructions. "Take the glass of water and poor it over his hands to clear away the blood so Harry can see what he's doing. Ginny, this is going to hurt him, but he mustn't move, or he could get cut deeper." Ginny nodded seriously and continued trying to calm Teddy down. He was still screaming at the top of his lugs. Alternating between crying, saying 'owey,' and 'Hawey.'

Harry felt a pang go through his chest every time the child shouted his name, knowing he should be able to take away his pain. Ginny had started to sing lullabies to him, singing close to his ear so he could hear over the sound of his own shrieks, but it didn't seem to be calming him down. Harry used the tweezers to pull out each tiny shard of glass. In all there were around a dozen, each time he pulled one out, Teddy screamed louder and more tears rolled down his cheeks, more blood gushed from his hands. Harry was getting worried about the blood loss, but as he was removing the glass, Mrs. Weasley was brewing a blood-replenishing potion.

Hermione kept washing away the mess on his hands, and Harry would find another piece. Finally, after over half of an hour, they were able to get everything removed and Harry took the dittany from the counter, unscrewed the cap and poured six or seven drops on each hand, fully covering each cut. He knew the feeling of dittany, the slightly burning, stinging feeling. It would be worse for Teddy. He didn't know that the potion would make things better. When the pain stopped, it seemed as though Teddy had cried himself dry. He looked down at his hands, which were clean and looked brand new, except for the fading scars criss-crossing them.

Ginny released his wrists and Teddy spun around as fast as he could in her lap, threw his arms around Ginny's neck and cried, "Mama," and broke down crying again. Harry could feel Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, as well as the others, freeze. George and Angelina; Charlie and Sarah; Bill and Fleur; Percy and Audrey; Ron; and Aurthur had all come to see what the noise was about. Each and every person in the room stopped dead and looked at the baby of the family sitting on the counter rocking the one-year-old who was calling her 'mama.' Harry put his hands on Teddys back, rubbing soothingly.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley started, but Ginny cut her off with a look.

"Does now really look like the time to have this discussion, mum?" She said looking around at the rest of the family, the look on her face plainly telling the rest of them to butt out as well. Mrs. Weasley appeared to agree that it was not the time.

"The potion will be reading in about five minutes. He should take it as soon as it's ready." Teddy had calmed down a little, mostly shaking and trying to breathe properly again in Ginny's arms, still with his face buried in her hair. Mrs. Weasley looked around at the rest of the family gathered in the kitchen. "You," she said sternly, "Off to bed, leave this lot alone." She shooed them all out of the kitchen until it was just Harry standing over Ginny and Teddy. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught her smiling at the picture.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'll get all of this cleaned up. Thank you so much for your help. I don't know what I'd have done if we weren't here. You look really tired, you should get some sleep too," said Harry.

"You're welcome, dear," she said, then added, "And Harry, I think it's time you started calling me Molly."

"Goodnight, Molly," he said smiling broadly at her.

"Goodnight kids," she said to Harry, Ginny and Teddy. Ginny looked up from Teddy and smiled at her mother.

As soon as Molly had left the room, Harry slumped, the adrenaline leaving his body completely. He pulled Ginny forward on the counter so that she was sitting cross-legged right in front of him. Harry pulled her into a bear hug, so that Teddy was between them. She un-crossed her legs, letting them hang over the edge on either side of Harry. He pulled them closer, his family.

"It's like I was frozen, Ginny. I saw it happening, but couldn't do anything. I couldn't think of a spell or move fast enough. I honestly don't know what I would have done if we hadn't been here." He rested his forehead on her, letting all of his energy drain from his body.

She raised the hand that wasn't securing Teddy to Harry's face, "It's okay," she said, forcing him to meet her eye, "Look, Teddy's fine. He's okay, Harry. We're going to give him his potion, clean up this mess and go to bed, and preferably sleep in until about Tuesday."

They both looked down at the floor, there was blood spattered everywhere and the amount scared Harry. He pulled out his wand and in one large sweeping gesture he said, "_Tergeo_." The glass pieces picked themselves up and went into the bin, the mess on the floor faded away as if it'd never been there. Just as the last drop of blood vanished, the alarm next to the cauldron went off. Harry poured one cup of it into a bottle and poured a bottle full of milk too. With the two bottles in hand, he and Ginny went up to her bedroom.

Ginny had one of the few bedrooms that had a private bathroom attached. Ginny was still rocking Teddy and pointed silently to the corner of the bedroom where Harry saw Teddy's baby bag sitting. He went and got the boy's pajamas out of it and lifted Teddy out of Ginny's arms.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," the boy looked up at Ginny with wide eyes. His hair had turned orange in pain. Teddy held up his hands, pouting and Harry kissed each palm. The scars had already completely faded away. Harry laid Teddy back on the bed and got him ready for bed. While he did this, he handed Teddy the bottle full of blood-replenishing potion, it must have tasted better than it looked because he drank it down quickly. By the time Ginny had come out of the bathroom, Teddy was sitting up all ready for bed drinking the last drop of the potion.

"He's going to be okay, Harry," she said walking out of the door. She walked over to her boys and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry looked up from his godson, meeting her eyes.

"I know he is," he smiled unconvincingly.

"Harry, look down," Harry did as she asked and saw Teddy sucking his thumb and curling into Harry. "Does he look hurt to you?"

Harry shook his head, smiling genuinely now. "You're right." He looked back up and gave her a kiss that he hoped conveyed all the emotions he'd been through that night and how much he loved her.


	21. Chapter 8 (Part 1)- The First Letter

Chapter 8

The First Letter

_Harry Potter beware-_

_The Dark Lord's supporters are alive and well. We will get your godson, your girlfriend, and you. One day. Killing the Dark Lord did nothing less than make us angrier. Beware, for you will one day go from being the boy who lived, to the boy who died._

It was the first threatening letter that Harry had ever received, and his first impression was that it must be a joke. But none-the-less, he took it seriously. He went upstairs to where Ginny was getting Teddy dressed for the day.

Teddy would be going back to Andromeda's in a few days and Harry was going to miss him loads. He knew that weekends would the best though, because neither he nor Ginny would have work, so it meant that the three of them could spend the whole time together. Today however, was Percy's stag party. He would show Mr. Weasley and Ron the letter he'd received. No reason to worry Ginny now. She was going to go out with Hermione, Sarah, Angelina, Fleur, and Audrey, whose hen party it was.

Once Harry got to Teddy's bedroom, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjam, looking in, and watched Ginny smile down at Teddy as she got him ready. Apparently, Harry had walked in on Ginny having a very one-sided conversation with the toddler.

"…I do love him, I have since I was ten years old. Did you know that he's saved my life? Yeah, not just once either. One time, a very bad man with an evil book sort of took over me, and your brave godfather, who was only twelve at the time saved me, just in time! Nearly getting himself killed of course. Then another time, when I was fifteen, he gave me a bit of potion that saved me from being hit with a curse, I swear. If it weren't for Harry Potter—well…" she trailed off, looking lost in thought for a moment, then began again, "I guess neither of us would really be here, would we?" She tickled his belly and Teddy belly laughed and rolled around on the changing table.

"So that's why you love me, it's just the name," Harry said teasingly. "Is my scar just that attractive?" He said brushing his hair back, exposing the lighting bolt on his forehead.

"Harry!" she shrieked, jumping about a foot in the air. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh just long enough for you to list my accomplishments," he said again, clearly teasing her, but giving her a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But Ginny, seriously, you don't—" he started but couldn't think of the words to ask the question that he needed to ask her. "You don't just love me because, because I saved your life? Because I'm Harry Potter? You know it would be much safer for you if you didn't…" He trailed off, because the thought of Ginny Weasley no longer loving him was just about the most painful thing he could imagine.

She looked directly into his eyes, hazel into green, and said firmly "Harry James Potter, if you ever say something that stupid again, I will hex you. You are the love of my life. I mean it. I can't imagine ever being with someone else. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you, and if that means escaping death every few years, or months or days or whenever, than so be it. Because as long as you're by my side, I know everything will be perfectly all right. I wasn't listing all the times you saved me to insinuate that I owe you my life or something ridiculous like that. Harry, I love you because you have the purest heart, the greatest capacity for love, the most creative personality out of anyone that I have ever met! You are my soul mate, whether you believe that or not, I do. I know you have baggage, I've known you for most of that. Besides, some of that is good baggage," she bent down and picked up Teddy, who's hair had turned a weird shade between his depressed black and confused forest green. "Harry Potter, I love you. No matter what happens or who threatens us. It's us against the world."

Nothing, absolutely nothing she said could have made him feel better than that. "I love you too Ginny, I'm sorry, I just wanted, needed, to make sure."

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry if I've ever given that impression. I was just telling Teddy what all you've done. I do that a lot when I'm getting him dressed. Or I'll tell him great things about Remus and Dora, or about Sirius, or even Dumbledore sometimes. It just depends on what's on my mind. Today it just happened to be you," she finished with a smile.

"It's funny that you mentioned being threatened though,"

She looked up at him as he handed her the folded piece of parchment that contained the threat aimed at his godson. She read, her face getting angrier and angrier at each line she read. Finally she looked up at him, "How long have you had this for?"

"It just came this morning, I wasn't going to show it to you until after Percy's wedding, but I didn't want to keep it from you either."

"Harry," she started, "Teddy? How are we going to…?" She couldn't finish the question, _protect him_ or _stop this_ Harry did not know how she was going to finish it. Harry just looked back at her and said, simply:

"Together."

She smiled up at him and said, "We'll talk about it later, when he can't hear us."

Teddy then chimed into the conversation, "Pop, pop, pop pop pop!"

"Well it sounds like someone's ready to get going." Together, they walked down stairs and out onto the top step of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and, holding them both tightly, Harry turned on the spot, pulling Ginny and Teddy towards The Burrow.


	22. Chapter 8 (Part 2)- The First Letter

Together, they appeared in front of the gate that surrounded the Weasley's property, opened it up, and walked towards Harry's second favorite building in the world. Teddy had fallen asleep in Ginny's arms, and his hair had turned that deep midnight blue. Thankfully they had a few hours before the festivities were to begin, giving Teddy plenty of time to have a decent afternoon nap. Walking with one arm around his girlfriend, Harry steered them not towards the house, but the fields where they had once played quidditch. He pointed his wand at the field as they approached and a blanket fell softly down to the ground and a small pale blue box, with a white silk bow sat on top of it.

Ginny looked up at Harry, smiling with that blazing look in her eye as they approached the small gift on the ground. She walked over to the blanket and knelt down, and flashed a smile back at Harry.

He walked over and laid Teddy down on the blanket and got down so he was eye level with his girlfriend. "Ginny," he began, taking her hands in his, "You are the absolute most beautiful girl that I have ever met. I can't believe that I lost even the tiniest bit of time with you these last few years. If only I had realized sooner… You're brilliant, funny, brave, good at everything you do, and you're incredibly amazing with Teddy."

"Harry," she started, smiling brightly at him.

"You're filled with so much love and I am so lucky to have been on the receiving end of all of that care and affection. Your family is amazing. And, Ginny, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Harry stretched out his arm and picked up the small blue box. "Ginny, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Harry, nothing," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, "nothing would make me happier."

Then they were kissing, kissing like they'd never kissed before. They had been completely lost in what they were doing when a bright green flash alerted them to the presence of other people, as a killing spell zoomed so closely to the three of them, that they each escaped death by mere inches.

Harry leaped to his feet pulling out his wand and shouting "_Protego totelum!_" The large shield erupted out of the tip of his wand, casting the protection spell between his family and the unknown adversary facing them. At the same time, Ginny grabbed Harry's godson, who was still asleep, shielding him from any more curses, and standing slightly behind Harry—who was forcibly reminded of the way his mother had shielded him from Voldemort's curse, as his father took the first blow.

_She's willing to take a curse for him,_ Harry thought. The idea scared him as much as it warmed him thoroughly from within.

Before he could do anything else, the witch or wizard turned on the spot and vanished from sight with a faint _pop_. The only thing Harry saw was either a black hood or black hair whipping out as he or she spun.

Harry didn't dare lift the protective enchantment, but instead turned to face his now fiancée and godson, making sure that they were all right. He looked at Ginny, both asking each other the same question with their eyes. _Who was that?_

"Let's get to your mum and dad's house," all the romance from the minute before seemed to have disappeared as quickly as the unknown person had.

"Wait," she said bending down to pick up the box that had fallen when they realized that they were being attacked. She opened the box, which, in the heat of the moment, she hadn't gotten a chance to do so before. Inside was a very simple gold ring, inset in the middle was a large diamond, and the ring was so simple and so beautiful at the same time. Ginny slipped Lilly's ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

In spite of the tenderness of the moment, neither one of them had forgotten their near escape from death. Teddy in Ginny's arms, and her hand in Harry's, they set off at a brisk pace for the short walk to The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley answered the door, as always opening her arms wide to hug the lot of them.

"Oh, and of course little Teddy is fast asleep. I can put him down in one of the beds if you'd like."

"It's okay Mum," Ginny said, and Harry could tell that she was still shaken over their close call only minutes before and would not be letting Teddy out of her sight any time soon. Letting go of Harry's hand, she reached up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear with her left hand. As she did so, the diamond on her ring finger caught and refracted the light that shone in through the open windows. Sparkles went everywhere around the foyer and Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight, waking Teddy up.

"Oh, oh my! Arthur, Arthur, come here! Come here right now!" She was shrieking, and for a moment, Harry couldn't tell if she was upset or excited. He hoped it was the later.

Mr. Weasley came running into the front room with Bill closely following, they looked around for the source of the commotion.

"Mum," Bill said, "What's going on?"

"Ask Ginny," she instructed the other two.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley turned to face his youngest child, who was just seventeen, less than a fortnight away from turning eighteen. "What's your mother talking about?"

Harry could tell that Ginny was going to have a little bit of fun with it.

"I have no idea what she's going on about," as she said this, she shifted the pouting Teddy, making sure to flash her ring in the sunlight. Teddy tried to put his head back down on Ginny's shoulder and fall back asleep.

The two men had a very different reaction than Mrs. Weasley had. Mr. Weasley looked dumb-founded shocked that his daughter was engaged, and apparently unable to form words.

Bill on the other hand seemed to be thrilled. "Congratulations," he said, seeming very good-hearted. "When'd you do it?" He asked, pulling Harry into the kitchen and pouring some fire whiskey for them. "It's funny, I was actually going to make an announcement of my own tonight at Perce's stag party." He paused for effect, "Fleur's pregnant."

"What? That's incredible! Congratulations!" Harry was so happy for the pair of them, they'd been wanting kids for a while now.

"Thanks," he said, and then pursued his earlier line of questioning. "When'd you do it?" Harry and Bill had become a lot closer in the past two years. Bill and Fleur had opened their home to Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Griphook when they needed a place to hide from the death eaters, and Harry would never forget that. Bill was also one of the members of the Order of the Pheonix that Dumbledore had recreated four years ago, and Bill had never worked to keep Harry away from the plans.

"Just now, out in the fields before we walked in the door, but listen, I actually wanted to get your advice on something."

"Harry, if it has anything to do with your relationship with my little sister, I'd rather not hear it."

"No, no. Nothing to do with that. But this came to the house this morning," he pulled out the threatening letter that he'd received by owl that morning.

Bill read it, his face becoming angrier the more he read. "Ginny knows?"

"Yeah, I showed her right when I got it. But that's not all. Right after I proposed, a killing curse came flying by so close to us, I couldn't tell if it was aimed at her, me, or Teddy."

"Hey Dad," Bill called warily for his father, "Come in here a moment."

Mr. Weasley walked in, congratulated Harry and apologized for being speechless earlier. Everyone knew Harry and Ginny were serious, they were practically raising a child together, and things were done differently, earlier, in the wizarding world.

"Dad, listen to this," and Bill beckoned Harry to tell the story of their near escape from death again.

"Don't tell Molly; but I don't think there's anything we can really do right now. The fidaleus charm is still in place at Sirius' house?"

"Yeah, Hermione replaced it, making me the secret keeper."

"Good, good. That should be enough to protect you at your house. I don't think there's much we could, or should do here. So far, and in the past, anyone after you has, for the most part, has just gone after you or Ginny, right?"

"Well, Voldemort used Sirius… You and Ron were more just in the way then actually used to get to me, because then the target was something else. But they've used Ginny and Sirius to get to me, I'm worried about Teddy."

"What about Andromeda's place and her safety?" Bill asked.

"I'll talk with her later." Mr. Weasley turned to go back to where the women were standing. Harry stopped him; "Er, Mr. Weasley? Don't tell Molly? Please."

"I wouldn't dream of it, son, and call me Arthur."

That was the very first time that anyone had ever called Harry "son." He was already part of the Weasley family. He had been for seven or eight years. And soon, it would be official. He would be marrying the girl of his dreams, and after they took care of the unknown enemy, they would be able to do whatever they please.

"So," Harry said turning back to Bill, "When's she due?"

"It's very new," Bill said, "Fleur wants to tell everyone right away even though there's a chance something could go wrong. I think it's because she doesn't want people to think she's getting fat." He laughed, Bill was probably the only person who could say something like that about his part-Veela wife.

"Still," Harry said clapping bill on the shoulder, "That's really exciting."

"Yeah, it is," Bill agreed, finishing his fire whiskey. "Where'd you get the ring?"

"Hermione and I went on my birthday to find one, I was going to go into muggle London to find something, that's why we were at Gringots the day we saw you. I was going to get some gold to convert into pounds and go shopping. Then Hermione pointed out this little box in the back corner of my vault. Dumbledore—"

"Of course Dumbledore has something to do with it. He really thought ahead, didn't he?" Bill interjected.

"Yeah, he did." Then he continued, "Anyway, Dumbledore had left it there. It was the ring my dad gave to my mum. I thought Ginny would like it."

"I doubt you could have found a ring that she would have liked more."

They went back into the family room where Teddy had fallen back asleep in Ginny's arms and Fleur was asking her questions about the wedding. Molly and Arthur were nowhere to be seen.

"Fleur," Bill laughed walking over to his wife. "They've been engaged about five minutes, and Ginny's seventeen."

Ginny smiled, "I'll be eighteen August tenth, but he's right, besides I don't want to step on Ron and Hermione's toes. Let them have the spotlight for a few months."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Harry sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"Bill, did Harry show you the note?" She asked her eldest brother.

"He did, and I don't know what to do about it. What worries me more is that whoever it was, they were able to get past the barriers here. If there even are barriers anymore. Just keep your heads down for a while, live your lives as normally as possible, but, you know, be careful."

"Constant vigilance," Harry said jokingly, remembering the words Mad-Eye Moody had always told him.

"Let us talk about something 'appier," Fleur insisted. Her hands dropped to her stomach.

Ginny's eyes followed her hands, "No," she said smiling broadly. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"I am," Fleur's enjoyment at being able to say that simple fact could not have been more evident. She positively glowed.

Ginny slid Teddy onto Harry's lap and got up to hug her sister-in-law. Embracing her she said, "Congratulations, Fleur, I'm so happy for you."

"Zank you, Ginny," she smiled back. Ginny hugged Bill and turned back to Harry.

"He's waking up," she said, "I'll get him some dinner." Harry looked over to the opposite couch where Fleur had curled more into Bill and was whispering to him. Harry blushed slightly and turned to Ginny.

"I think we'll come with you." He got up and set Teddy on the ground. At first he looked up at Harry accusingly, his hair slowly turning red. Then he heard Ginny's voice.

"Come here Teddy, let's get you some dinner," she smiled widely and bent down, holding her harms out to the boy. His hair immediately turned to brightest blue and he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and jumped into her outstretched arms.

"You're spoiling him," Harry said laughing.

Ginny looked up from tickling Teddy, "I only get this for one more night, let me enjoy it." She kissed Teddy on the top of his head and bounced away into the kitchen.

He followed, still chuckling and started helping her prepare the food. Less than ten minutes later, Teddy was sitting in a high chair happily eating his dinner.

Ginny and Harry were still laughing and joking, every time her new ring would catch the light of the setting sun she would pause, smile serenely, and stare at it for a moment.

"How did I get so lucky?" She smiled up at Harry.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her, "You started talking."

She laughed in his embrace, "That's probably true." She looked at her left hand resting on his arm, "It's so beautiful, Harry."

"It was my mum's, I found it on my birthday. I was going to give it to you that night, but then the part went so late, and then—"

"And then Teddy got hurt," she finished. "Yeah, that wouldn't have been too romantic."

"No, I didn't think it would have been," he agreed, "But then because of that attack, I didn't get a chance to tell you about the ring." He laced his fingers through hers and told her about his plan to go to a muggle jeweler. "I didn't think the whole wizarding world needed to know about my plan before you did," he explained. "Then I saw the box in the corner of my vault, and I knew that's what I wanted to give you. If you'd rather pick out your own, I completely understand and we can go as soon as you like. I just thought that this would be a little more special."

"I couldn't imagine a more perfect ring, Harry! Not just because of how much it obviously means to you, but also because if I were to pick out any ring, it would be one exactly like this." She smiled and kissed him, "The one thing I don't understand though is: how did the ring get there? I doubt your parents knew what was going to happen. Did Sirius put it there?"

Harry grinned wider, "Dumbledore." Ginny sighed comprehendingly. "He left this note with it." Harry pulled the scroll out of his pocked and handed it to Ginny who read it eagerly. Her eyes went back and forth as she sped through each line. Tears started rolling softly down her cheeks and she put one hand to her mouth.

"He knew," she said quietly, then looked up to meet his eyes, brown into green, "All along, he knew that you were going to make it." Harry grinned, they had the same thought, Hermione hadn't realized that Dumbledore having such faith in him was the most important part, but Ginny had; and that was why he loved her.

He kissed her again, "You read my mind," he said against her lips.

The others arrived shortly after the sun had set, Teddy was in Molly's arms and everyone except for her and Arthur were getting ready to set out for their parties. Ginny and Harry were having a quiet discussion in the corner of the room where they were unlikely to be overheard. "Are you sure he'll be safe, Harry? Whoever that was almost got to us earlier here," Ginny worried.

"Everyone will be fine. Your dad's confirmed that the fidaleus charm is in place here and you've convinced them not to leave the house unless it's an emergency." He put one hand on her shoulder, "Bill's right you know, you do deserve a night every once in a while where you get to act your own age."

Ginny stood straighter and in a perfect Scottish accent said, "A chance for us all to let our hair down." The imitation and quote of Professor McGonagall was so perfect, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"And you do have beautiful hair, so go out and have _fun_," he emphasized this with a kiss. "I love you," he said and let her go.

"I love you too," she smiled up at him, then turned and went to join Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and her sister, Serena. The women walked out the front door laughing and chatting, one at a time they disapparated with _cracks_ and were gone.

"So," Percy said rubbing his hands together. "What are we doing tonight?"

Harry had never seen Bill and Charlie look more like Fred and George. They looked at each other and grinned broadly. Wicked grins that clearly said they had a very interesting night planned.


	23. Chapter 9(Part 1)- The Big Day

Chapter 9

The Big Day

Sometime after three o'clock in the morning, the Weasley men and Harry all came stumbling back into the kitchen through the door leading in from the gardens. George tripped and went flying into a rack of pots and pans.

"Shhh," Charlie laughed stupidly. Then all the boys were laughing loudly, each had drunken far more than his share that evening and knew they would pay for it in the morning. Lanterns came to life in the hallways and a loud wailing rang out from upstairs.

"Damn," Harry swore. He turned and ran for the stairs sprinting past Arthur who was entering the kitchen in a dressing gown. Halfway up the stairs, Ginny was moving quickly down them towards her bedroom. He stumbled over the first step, but then met her on the landing.

"Harry, what did you do," She asked waving her hand in front of her face as if she smelt something awful and opening the door. "Take a bath in scotch?"

"Oh," Harry said understanding that the fowl smell must have been coming off of him. "Sorry about that."

Ginny picked Teddy up off her bed and began rocking him but he wouldn't calm down. He kept looking at Harry with his arms outstretched. Harry reached out his arms to take him, but then decided to put on a clean shirt and pajama pants. After he'd done so, Ginny handed over the boy who was still crying.

Rocking and bouncing Teddy didn't seem to be working, Finally Ginny came up with an idea, "Just try laying down with him."

Harry took a few steps away from her and toward the bed, but then he screamed, "Mama!" Ginny instantly whipped out her wand and pointed it toward the door, shutting it and whispering "_Muffliatto._"

"Good idea," Harry said leaning back against the wall and pulling Teddy to his chest.

"Well, I didn't think everyone needs to be kept awake, mum still hasn't talked to me about the last time she heard him say that, and I'm not eager for that conversation.

Teddy was still crying loudly, "I think he wants both of us, Ginny," Harry stage whispered.

She came over and sat down next to her two favorite boys. Leaning into Harry, she put one hand on Teddy's back and slowly he began to calm down. Teddy wriggled so he was between his godparents and snuggled him, still trying to catch his breath and knuckling his eyes to get the tears away.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and squeezed her tight to him, laying his cheek on her head. "You still smell awful," she said, but Harry could hear the smile in her voice. He made to get up and was going to take a shower, but Ginny stopped him, "If you get up now, he'll start crying again and I don't think anyone can take that right now." Together, they lay back on the bed with Teddy snuggled between them and fell asleep quickly.

_BANG!_

Harry bolted upright, throwing his left arm out over Ginny and Teddy, reaching for his glasses and wand with the other. Through the blur of his unaided eyes he saw a plump figure standing in the doorway.

"What are you two thinking?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the door. It was louder than the time Ron had received a howler from her, and that had been echoing throughout the great hall. Harry dropped his arm that was in front of Ginny and his head, and put on his glasses. He only relaxed a fraction; when Mrs. Weasley was angry, she was nearly as terrifying as Fluffy. "I went to wake Ron up and who did I find in there but Hermione. I asked myself, if Hermione was up here then who was sleeping in Ginny's room with her?" She was ranting, Harry thought it was better not to interrupt her, but Ginny evidently felt differently. "And to my great surprise who do I find? No only was one of my children not respecting the rules of this house, but all four of you!"

"Mum, Ron and Hermione live together in the city. Do you honestly think they aren't sharing a bed there?" Harry noticed how she was turning the conversation away from themselves.

"I am well aware of what my children may or may not be doing when they are not here, but while you are all under my roof unless you are married, you will not be sharing a bedroom. That goes for you two as well. It's no wonder that boy thinks you're his mother, Ginny. They way you act together, you're not his parents." She stopped herself, realizing she'd gone too far. Harry felt like he'd been slapped across the face.

Teddy had been cowering behind his godfather; Harry reached around and picked him up. "I'm well aware of that, Molly," said Harry, standing up, his head was pounding, and whether it was from an on-coming hangover, or anger, he didn't know. He stood at least half a foot taller than her, and was forcibly reminded of the time she had accused Sirius of confusing Harry for James and understood why _his_ own godfather had felt so protective of Harry at that moment, "My parents died when I was fifteen months old, I very much understand that no one will ever replace a relationship that a child can have with his parents. I had a miserable childhood, and it wasn't until I met you that I ever felt like I had a mother, and when I found out about Sirius and Remus, I even knew what it was like to have a father. Then I lost both of them. Again. If Sirius hadn't been arrested, I'd have known him my whole life, and not just two years. Remus made me Teddy's godfather and I intend to live up to that role like they both did for me. I'm not Teddy's father, and I know that full well, so does he," Harry indicated Teddy, "but that doesn't mean that I won't do everything in my power to make him feel like he's got a dad."

Ginny was now standing at Harry's shoulder, tying a small and too-revealing dressing gown around her. Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest child, her only daughter, half-sighing, she said, "He's not your son, Ginny, and you've got him calling you 'mama.'"

Ginny looked as though she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes, "He can't say my name properly."

Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback, "What?"

"He can't say 'Ginny.' It bothers him when he can't say words properly, he knows me by name. If someone says my name he looks to me. But he can't say 'Ginny,' so he says 'mama.' I tried explaining that I wasn't his mum, Harry did too," she added, "but it didn't seem to matter to Teddy. When I show him a picture of Tonks, he points and says 'mum.' He knows the difference, but doesn't seem to care."

"That's it?" Mrs. Weasley looked stunned, like she'd been expecting Ginny to say that Teddy thought she was his mother.

"I suppose he might have heard some other kids calling the women who take care of them 'mama.' But it's not like I've ever told him that I'm his mother."

"I'm sorry we disrespected your rules," Harry said genuinely to Molly, "It won't happen again." Then, turning to Ginny, he said, "I've got a head ache; I'm going to go get some breakfast."  
Harry heard Ginny ask Mrs. Weasley, "Did you harp on Ron and Hermione like this? What about the others, huh? Where'd Angelina and Audrey sleep, then?" He didn't catch the rest of the conversation.

Harry trudged into the kitchen, still a little upset. She had no right to comment on his relationship with his godson. _Sirius would have been the same way_, he thought, _if he'd been around, he would have been like a dad to me._ Then he thought, _He was like a dad to me. This is what Remus would have wanted_, he was sure of it.

Ron groaned at the counter, George was laying on his arms, snoring lightly, "Morning," Bill said far to cheerfully, he and Charlie were both sipping cups of coffee and looking like they hadn't been drinking at all the night before.

"Why're you so happy?" Ron asked groggily.

"Year's of practice," he smiled

"Getting yelled at by mum didn't exactly help," Ron said.

"Always wake up before she does," George muttered.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time, both looking at George, who evidently wasn't asleep at all.

"Come on," George said, sitting up, "'Course Angelina slept in my room, we just woke up an hour before mum. How have you lot not figured that out yet?"

"She's never caught anything before, of we've just said we were trying to get Teddy to go to bed and fell asleep ourselves accidentally. It's just always worked."

"Never needed to," said Ron. "Besides, it not like we ever have to think about it, Hermione and I don't have to think twice about it at home whether or not we can share a bed. God—my head is killing me."

"Well you should have thought of that before you went and drank half a barrel of scotch last night," Hermione scolded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come one, Hermione," Ron pleaded, "I know you've got the cure in that book of yours."

"Not a chance," Hermione responded, putting her hands on her hips, "the only one I'd give that to is Percy, because despite how stupid one has to be to be hung-over on an important day, no one deserves to feel physically bad at their wedding."

Bill and Charlie laughed, then Charlie choked out, "Percy's never been hung-over a day in his life."

"I don't even know if he's ever been drunk," Bill added. "Go shower, you lot, you'll feel better." The three boys trudged back up the stairs and into various bathrooms to get ready for the day and hopefully begin to rid of their aches.

"Much better," Ginny smiled up at him just as she was finishing buttoning up Teddy's shirt. Her wet hair twisted over one shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," he answered honestly, then trying his luck added, "I'd be even better if you shared that little potion I know's in your thousand whatever book." He smiled what he thought was a hopeful one down at her.

"According to Hermione, the only one I'm allowed to share that with is Percy, but I doubt he'll need it." She handed Teddy to Harry. "Why don't you two play while I'll get ready, we've only got a few hours until the wedding."

Harry chuckled, "You don't take three hours to get ready, you only use about ten minutes, it one of the things I love so much about you."

She kissed him on the cheek as she walked out the door, "I've got to get myself ready so I can help Audrey and the others do their hair."

"So," Harry said facing his godson, "What would you like to do?"

Teddy's eyes got wide and his hair morphed to his brightest yellow-green, with excitement, he said in a quiet voice, "Fly."


	24. Chapter 9(Part 2)- The Big Day

**A/N**: **Sorry this is so short! I meant to include it in the last chapter. The next section will be MUCH longer and very soon, I promise you! Please continue to read this story and my others, as always, reviews are welcome and very motivating to keep writing more!  
Again, I apologize for the length**

Harry had never felt normal, his entire life he'd either been the outsider, hiding from Dudley and his gang or he'd been the center of attention, thrust into the spotlight. It was why he thoroughly enjoyed weddings. All of the attention is wholly focused on the happy couple; Percy's wedding was no different. Guests barely approached him, only those he knew personally actually came up, and then it was usually to congratulate him on his engagement or talk with Ginny about the Holy Head Harpees. It was truly wonderful to not be bothered by questions about writing a book or whatever other nonsense had crept up over the past weeks.

Ginny had decided that while in public, or really events in general that it would be better if she didn't wear Lilly's ring that Harry had given her. "I want people to know," she'd said, "But I want to choose who knows." It was a smart plan given the amount of paparazzi photos that had been taken of Ginny and Harry together lately always with the caption "What's Next?"

The night really was perfet, Harry thought as he danced with Ginny and made small talk over champagne. Andromeda took Teddy home early in the evening; and for the first time in over a month, Harry Potter was completely responsibility free.

Despite protests from the rest of the family, Harry and Ginny left the wedding shortly around midnight. Molly had tried several times to convince them to spend the night, but all Harry wanted to do was take his fiancée home.

After saying their 'goodbye's and 'you looked lovely's and 'congratulations,' Ginny wrapped a shawl around her shoulder, Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, and together they spun on the spot, reappearing on the top-most step at the entrance to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The next day, Harry awoke after what was possibly his most restless sleep in years, completely free of dreams, worries or nightmares. Opening his eyes, he saw the most beautiful woman in the world curled into him, her red hair sprawled all around her, Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	25. Chapter 10(Part1)- Back on the Pitch

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews lately! It's so much more motivating to write knowing that people enjoy your story, so positive or negative, I want to hear from you! Even if it's corrections or suggestions of where the story should go. Enjoy :)**

Autumn that year was one of the most beautiful that Harry could ever remember. Slowly their lives returned to normal, Teddy spent a few nights a week at Gimmauld Place, they would occasionally go up to The Burrow for lunch or dinner, but Harry never stayed the night. In September, Ginny made the Holy Head Harpees, not that either of them were very surprised, but by the end of the month, she was told that she would be the lead Chaser for the upcoming match against the Shooting Shamrocks, a team based out of Northern Ireland.

So, on an unseasonably warm October morning, Harry found himself, holding Teddy, being led up to the top box of the Harpee's stadium. Taking his seat a few rows from the front he looked to his right to see a lime green quill, held by a dragon-scale hot pink manicured hand. He did his best to casually turn to one side so the blonde woman in glasses wouldn't notice him. Too late.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in her most obnoxious voice. "My God, I was hoping I'd see you here. Best support the girlfriend, eh?"

Harry didn't say a word.

"Oh come now, Harry. It's been ages since I've written a nasty word about you, and who's this? The infamous godson you won't let anyone meet? When's the wedding?"

Ignoring Rita Skeeter had never worked before, so he thought he'd try a different tactic. "Rita! I didn't recognize you," he lied as her face fell a fraction, "How are you these days?"

"Excellent, really excellent, but I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you!"

"Well, seeing as I'm not the one on the pitch or broom, I'm not sure what exactly I'll be able to tell you. Oh look," he said as the screen flashed, "The match is about to start." Feigning deafness, he turned back, thankful that Teddy was asleep, to watch as Ginny streaked onto the pitch, the navy of her Quidditch robes complementing her wonderfully.

Watching Ginny play his favorite sport was like watching a ballet, she was the most graceful player in the game, effortlessly swooshing between opponents, tapping the quaffel from their clutches and putting the ball through the goal posts like it was nothing. Along with the other equally talented members of her team, the Shamrocks didn't stand a chance. Harry was unconsciously leaning forward into watch the game, Teddy had woken up and seemed to be just as transfixed as his godfather, when it was over, he'd been surprised that so much time had passed.

The game ended as Patty Robison, the Harpees' seeker, caught the snitch not six inches from the ground. Half of the onlookers cheered with joy as the other half shouted insults, however, with the score standing at 350 to 190, there would be no question of who the winning team was.

The sun had nearly set and Harry vauguely registered a scratching sound and the movement of a lime green quill out of the corner of his eye, but he pushed the thought aside, wanting nothing more than to see Ginny fly, her robes and hair billowing out behind her.

After the announcements were over and fans crowded the isles and stair cases, trying to get to various exits, Harry sat in his chair, still amazed at how wonderful of a player Ginny had become, he'd even managed to ignore the fact that he was sitting next to Rita Skeeter the entire time. Letting Teddy run in front of him, Harry made his way to the locker rooms. Ginny had told him before hand to simply skip going to the family reception area, that she didn't want to deal with everyone else, they had to get going early if they were going to make it to her parents' house in time for supper.

Harry rounded the corner about to turn into the dressing rooms only to see Ginny talking to one of the team medics, she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail and the medic looked like he fighting hard to remember to blink. Harry stopped before fully turning the corner, enough to see and hear the conversation, but not enough to be seen.

"Okay, so I just ice it for a few days and it should feel better?" Ginny asked rotating her left arm with her right hand on the shoulder.

The medic reached out and put his hand over Ginny's, she withdrew her hand but let him keep his own there, he moved her arm around in several directions looking as though he were trying to figure out what the problem was. Either way, to Harry it looked like he just wanted to keep touching Ginny.

"I can give you a potion to make it better, if you'd rather," the medic offered meeting her eyes, he had stopped twisting her arm, but hadn't removed his own hands.

"That's okay," Ginny smiled genuinely, "I'm sure a bit of ice will make it feel fine, and if it doesn't, I'll go to St. Mungo's."

"You don't have to go all the way to London," he said, finally taking one arm away, but instead he tucked a stray bit of hair behind Ginny's ear. "I can fix it for you if it's still twinging." He let his fingers fall back to his side, but not before tracing a line along Ginny's jaw.

"Thank you," Ginny said, "But I think the hospital will be fine," she pulled the hair back from behind her ear.

Harry was moments away from cursing the creep when he suddenly realized that he didn't know where Teddy was.

As though he could read Harry's mind, Teddy who had, up until this point, been peacefully walking in little circles around Harry's legs, ran around the corner with his little arms outstretched screaming, "Mama! Mama! Mama fly!"

Ginny turned in surprise, a blush creeping down from her hairline, she bent down and held out her own arms so Teddy could jump right into them. She scooped him up and spun around in a wide circle, nearly whipping the team medic across the face with her ponytail. Harry held back a laugh as the medic lunged backward to avoid being hit.

"Hi, my sweet," Ginny nuzzled Teddy's little face and he giggled. "Did you have fun watching all the flyers?" Looking up, she saw Harry strolling in and held Teddy's pudgy little hand, making it wave at his godfather. Harry smiled. This was why he didn't need to curse the medic, he thought, not wanting to seem arrogant, that there was no contest. Besides, Ginny appeared to be less than interested in the man.

"You," he gawked, "Have a son?" The medic's jaw looked as though it was about to hit the ground, he stared from Teddy to Ginny and finally he saw Harry walking in the room.

"Ya," she said, like it was nothing, barely looking over her shoulder at him. Plainly liking the sound of that, her smiled got even broader than before.

"You," Harry said proudly, "Were amazing up there." He kissed her sweetly and briefly and looped his arm around her shoulders, turning to the stranger who obviously had not expected the night to go this way; perhaps he thought the night would end in a pub with his arms around a beautiful red head.

"Hello, I'm Harry," he extended his hand, "Harry Potter." He got the same reaction he'd gotten hundreds of times, it was a reaction he'd expected, but had never enjoyed more than at that moment.

The medic's eyes went wide and flashed up to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead, "Nice to meet you," he held out his own hand, "Scott Milligans, Head Medic for the Holy Head Harpees."

"Excellent," Harry said, feigning surprise and nonchalance while acting as though he hadn't witnessed their exchange, "So have you given Ginny something for the shoulder pain then?"

"I'll just ice it, Harry, there's no need to take something if I don't actually need it." He could hear her wanting to roll her eyes. "Let me grab my bag and we can head out," she adjusted Teddy to her left side and winced, Harry reached out instantly but smoothly and took the toddler.

"At least don't hurt yourself any more than you already have," Teddy pouted at being taken away but Ginny mouthed a silent 'Thank-you.'

"Ginny, you didn't tell me you knew Harry Potter," Scott Milligans said, interjecting himself back into the conversation.

"Well, Scott," Ginny said and again, Harry could tell she was fighting to keep her tone cordial, but she turned to face him all the same, "It's one" she ticked off a finger on her left hand, "None of your business, two," she ticked off another, "All over every wizarding gossip paper and magazine, and three" she ticked off another finger, the large diamond on her ring finger caught the light from overhead and sent rays everywhere, "He's my fiancée."

Harry wanted to fall on the ground laughing, his body shook with silent giggles at the look on Scott's face, Ginny grinned proudly, threw her official Holy Head Harpees quidditch bag over her shoulder, the uninjured one, and said, "Shall we be off then?"

As a family, the three of them walked out of the room, leaving Scott Mulligans, the Head Medic for the Holy Head Harpees, standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room looking as though he'd just been smacked across the face.


	26. Chapter 10(Part 2)- Back on the Pitch

A/N: Sorry it's not my best writing style, but I hope you all enjoy the way the story is going! I've gotten a lot of requests for a Rita Skeeter article, so here you go!

Harry was sitting at the head of a conference table in the Auror Wing of the Ministry of Magic having a heated debate with one of the enforcers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"They fought on the side of You-Know-Who!" Roberts shouted

Harry, who kept his voice much calmer, said, "Yes, but that was under fear of torture and death while Riddle was physically living at their house. Something else the family had no choice over. My vote is still to keep Draco and Narcissa out of Azkaban." Pictures of the three Malfoys hung in mid-air behind Harry as the team discussed their fates.

"Well thank Merlin it isn't up to you then."

"Who says it's up to you?" Harry stood now, placing both hands firmly on the desk and meeting Roberts' eyes squarely. "Lucius Malfoy made some very poor decisions throughout his life, and when it came time, in the end, he chose his family. I'm not saying he deserves immunity or an all-access pass to freedom; far from it. Lucius never did anything to earn freedom or our trust. It is my professional recommendation that he be put on trial."

"Finally!" Roberts threw his hands up, half in triumph, half in exasperation.

"But," Harry interrupted, "It is my personal recommendation that Narcissa and Draco be spared."

"Harry," Roberts began, "We've been over this a thousand times."

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them," Harry said quietly. All eyes turned to him.

"What'd'ya mean, Potter?" The older enforcer asked.

"We were captured by Scabior and that gang and taken to Malfoy Manner a few weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts. Thankfully Hermione was quick-thinking and put a stinging hex on my face so it swelled, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange insisted that Draco identify me before they summoned Riddle. I could see in his eyes that he recognized me, but hesitated. He bought us enough time to figure things out a little."

"That doesn't change anything," Roberts began again.

"Geoffery, he grew up in one of the biggest Death Eaters families there's ever been. His aunt was Riddle's right-hand and his father was one of the originals, you don't think a little brain washing might have had something to do with his actions?"

"Well, true, but that still doesn't excuse the wife."

"She lied to Voldemort." Still a collective shutter went around the room. While Harry normally used Riddle's real name, he felt it was the only way to get his point across. "He cursed me in the woods with the Avada Kedavra curse and I survived again. Somehow. Narcissa was sent to check my pulse. She only had one question _'Is Draco alive?'_ When I said yes, she stood up and shouted _'He's dead!'_ It's the only reason I survived. I owe my life to her. Or at I at least owe her keeping her away from Azkaban."

Stares met him from all around the conference table. "Geoff," a few women whispered, one man said, "Roberts, come on, be reasonable. Pick your battles, mate."

Roberts looked around the room and seemed to recognize that he was out-numberd and surrendered, "Fine, but I'm going after Lucius Malfoy with full intent and slapping fines on Draco. From what we can tell Narcissa was always more of a supporter than an active participant. You all, bring Draco and Lucius into custody."

There was a general shuffling of papers and shaking of hands as the meeting dispersed and the aurors and enforcers when back to their own offices. Harry was turning to leave as a very angry someone came storming into the Auror wing and made for Harry's office.

Moving quickly, Harry recognized the man barging through his closed door. "Bill!" Harry called.

"Harry," He said firmly, slamming copies of _Witch Weekly_, _The Daily Prophet_, _The Gossiping Goblin_, and a few others down on his desk, "Please tell me that these," he gestured to the stack, "Are not true." Harry moved around his desk so he could read the papers now strewn across his desk. Bill looked very intimidating with his feet firmly planted, arm muscles bulging where they crossed and dragon-tooth earring glinting in the bight lights of the Auror office.

"What's not true?" Harry asked sliding aside the various papers and magazines. Each bore a similar title and same pictures, one from Ginny's quidditch match where she was flying through the sky, her robes whipping out behind her, pulled tight across her belly; one of Harry, holding Teddy, and Ginny walking out of the changing room with a special zoomed in picture-in-picture of her left hand, the diamond ring evident; and one of Ginny walking out of St. Mungo's dressed in Muggle clothes with her hair tucked up in a Manchester United cap and large sunglasses on. The captions all read things like: "Holy Head Harpees Lead Chaser- Pregnant!" "Harry Potter to be a Father!" "Power Couple Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to Tied the Knot! Baby on the Way?" _Witch Weekly_ even spouted: "Exclusive Interview with Holy Head Harpees Head Medic. By: Rita Skeeter"

Harry looked stunned at each one of them, he looked up to Bill who's face, it seemed, had gotten even redder. "Bill, you know we're getting married." He backtracked, "Some day. You were there, congratulated me." Then Harry gestured uselessly to the pictures and titles, "This other stuff, I have no idea. Honestly." He held his hands up in the universal sign of innocence and surrender.

Bill appeared to relax, fractionally. "I thought Ginny didn't want to tell anybody?"

"She didn't," Harry said, and then proceeded to explain about Milligans and Ginny's propensity for being a smart ass and needing to show him up. Bill was laughing by the end of the story.

"Well, guess her split reaction didn't get quite the reception she wanted then. You might want to read those and take care of it. Probably want to head Ginny off now, if Mum gets to her before you do…" Bill trailed off; they both knew what was in store if Molly Weasley thought her only daughter was pregnant out of wedlock.

"I'll take care of it, thanks Bill," they shook hands and Harry sat down to read the articles.

_Power Couple Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to Tied the Knot! Baby on the Way? By: Rita Skeeta_

_Harry Potter, most famously known for his defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1981and again in 1998 has found love at last, as all those in the wizarding world know. Well, all those who don't live under a toadstool that is. I had the chance to sit down with Mr. Potter this past week at his wife's first professional quidditch game. That's right readers, you heard it here first; I did say 'wife.' Sometime during the late summer/early fall, after his term as Defence Against the Dark Arts professort at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended, Mr. Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley, newest chaser for the Holly Head Harpee's tied the knot in secret._

_Why the secrecy you might ask? Well, I did too: "Family is very important to us and with all the media hype these days we didn't want the entire world watching as we took those most intimate vows."_

_I was fortunate enough to be seated next to Harry and his oldest son at the match, a boy Harry claims is his 'godson,' but whom he has an extraordinarily close bond to. Certainly a bond never shared between Harry and his own godfather, Sirius Black. The child was well behaved and certainly enjoyed watching quidditch and kept pointing to Miss Weasley throughout the game, he clapped when Harry did and napped on and off. I found him to be a charming child, definitely like his parents._

_After the match, Harry and Ginny cought up with family-friend and Head Medic for the Harpee's, Scott Milligans. Scott and I had a chance to meet for lattes the other day and discuss the most fascinating relationship._

_RS: "So Scott, tell me about the interaction."_

_SM: "Well, it was strange, because I didn't know Ginny had a son. She's always hanging around talking with the other teammates and staff members and never mentioned anything. There was always this picture in her locker of a little boy, but I think everyone assumed it was her nephew or baby brother or something, because she's so young, you know? So when the kid ran into the dressing room shouting 'Mama! Mama!' and she scooped him up, I was stunned. I said, 'I didn't know you have a son, and she responded 'ya.' Like it was obvious._

_RS: "So the child definitely is her's?"_

_SM: "Defnitely"_

_RS: "Did you know the couple was married?"_

_SM: "I didn't even know they were a couple! All of the sudden, this kid comes running in and a guy with messy black hair strolls in behind him claiming to be Harry Potter and Ginny slipped on a giant diamond ring and said 'Not that it's any of your business, but he's not my boyfriend, he's my husband.'"_

_RS: "Is Ginny Weasley currently pregnant?"_

_SM: "Well, as Head Medic, all medicinal information is held in strictest confidences, but I can confirm that I was treating her for something that she then decided St. Mungo's would be better equipped to handle."_

_Well, there you have it folks, it seems that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have been hiding a lot more than the average couple. Not only they already have a one-year-old, but also they concealed their summer wedding and most recent pregnancy. The Wizarding World can expect the second Weasley-Potter sometime in late spring 2000._

Scattered throughout the article were pictures, one of Ginny flying where her robes pulled tight in the wind and weren't particularly flattering, was captioned _"Healers estimate that based on this photo, Mrs. Potter is around 8 weeks." _Another of Ginny walking out of the St. Mungo's entrance said, _"St. Mungo's spokesperson says no comment on the matter of pregnancy or the reason for her visit, but did not deny that she was there."_ The last one was a photo of Harry, Ginny, and Teddy as they walked away from the dressing room; _"Ginny's giant diamond ring sparkled in the setting sun as she took an evening walk with her son and husband."_

This was disgusting, Harry thought and threw the magazine across the room, it made a satisfyingly loud thump against the wall upon impact. Then Harry thought some more and realized that Ginny had been a little moody the past few weeks, and she always seemed to have an upset stomach lately. Harry grabbed _The Gossiping Goblin_ and _The Daily Planet_ off his desk, shoved them into his briefcase and picked up the copy of _Witch Weekly_ as he ran out the door of his office.


	27. Chapter 10(Part 3)- Back on the Pitch

Harry walked up his pathway and literally ran into Hermione walking from the opposite direction.

"Hermione," he said, helping her off the ground, "Sorry, I'm a little distracted. Did you see the paper?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"You don't believe it then?" He asked, grateful to have such a great friend.

"Of course not! I'd know if you'd gotten married!"

Together they walked into the house and heard Teddy laughing upstairs, a loud, happy sound, coupled with Ginny's amused giggle. Ginny had Teddy lying on his belly propped up on her feet, his hands stretched out so he looked like a muggle airplane. All of the sudden, she flinched slightly, a look of pain flashed across her face, but she recovered quickly. With a smile back on her face, she lowered Teddy back to the floor.

"Sorry baby, I'll be right back," Ginny stood with one hand on her stomach and one covering her mouth.

"Mama no go!"

"That's not how you ask," Ginny smiled and turned, she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Harry and Hermione standing in the door.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, walking toward her.

Ginny doubled over, "No, I'll be right back." She pushed her way around Harry and ran up the stairs to the top bedroom.

Hermione looked shocked, she opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Watch Teddy," he ran.

Harry slid into the bathroom as Ginny was leaning over it. He sat on the edge of the tub next to her and held back her long hair. He rubbed her back with one hand as she wretched again.

"Gin…" He started; she turned to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. She wiped her mouth, stood up and went to the sink where she brushed her teeth. Harry couldn't ask, he had to, but he couldn't.

Ginny finished brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. Finally, taking a deep breath, she looked at Harry.

Harry sighed back, "Are they right?"

"Are who right?" She asked, clearly confused.

"The articles, the magazines, and newspapers," Harry continued. She had to have seen the news. As far as he could tell, it was flooding the newsstands all over.

"Harry, I've been getting sick on and off and haven't left the house for a few days, I just wanted to play with Teddy this morning so I asked Kreacher to hold all mail and block the fire place."

Harry's face paled and he looked down when Ginny asked, "Are who right?" She went over and knelt at his knees she looked up to his downturned face and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Harry," she said almost pleadingly, "Are _who_ right about _what_?"

Meeting her hazel eyes, Harry admitted, "There were articles today in _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, _and _The Gossiping Goblin_; most of it was complete rubbish, some said that Teddy was our biological son, some tried saying we'd gotten married over the summer in secret, there was a picture from when we walked away from your quidditch match and they zoomed in on your ring."

"And…" Ginny prompted.

"There was an interview with Scot Milligans," he said the name with disdain, "by Rita Skeeter," Ginny hissed, "and she wrote that you were," his fiddled with his watch while struggling to get the last word out, "pregnant."

Ginny froze, "Gin, talk to me," he rested his hand on her cheek, she turned into it, "Is it true?" He almost whispered.

"I think it might be."


End file.
